


Time is fluid and heals

by Flatfootmonster



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Lecter - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birth, Companions, Digital Art, Fanvids, Feels, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a Man, Hannibal is a daddy, Inspired by Art, Love, M/M, Merman metamorphosis to human, Metaphysical Sex, Mpreg, Sex, Soul Bond, Sweet, Will is a Papa, Winston is a Dog Fish, bond, mischa lecter - Freeform, this fic has a soundtrack, will is a merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flatfootmonster/pseuds/Flatfootmonster
Summary: “You have never gone on land?” It was more a statement than question, he could deduce from the way that Will spoke about the process, that it was second hand information. He shook his head, shaggy hair swaying.“I have never felt the need, before.” Will's soft words were full of promise, that Hannibal couldn't help but latch on to. The man gave himself a long moment before he responded.“Would you? Consider it, I mean?” He had to bite back the words that wanted to flood out, that he would care for him, keep him safe and secreted away from humanity. Will let out a sigh.“Most Merpeople roam, from place to place, as nature dictates. I have stayed here for a long time,” He huffed out a laugh with the words. “I guess, I crave a sense of belonging, more than most of my kin.” He paused in thought, looking back up to Hannibal. “I feel a sense of belonging with you. I would consider it.” The sweet smile that punctuated the words, were as if they held no consequence. As though they didn't make Hannibal’s heart pound harder with every word uttered.





	1. Reversal of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a cute cartoon of Merman Will kissing Hannibal and my imagination ran away with me.... 
> 
> Update: I could not leave my darling MerWill behind, and with an already established Mer-lore that I have been working on in my own fantasy work, I decided to extend this from a one shot to a fic.
> 
> ~~I already have quite a few bits fleshed out, as well as the story line, so this will be completed. Please bare with me as I compose Will's song!~~ **It is complete... enjoy!!!**  
> [This is the song that inspired my feels whilst writing this chapter (Ludovico Einaudi - Night)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k9NM-yK1C2I)
> 
>  
> 
> [The wonderful cartoon that inspired me is by Hannibal's sketch book can be found here](http://hannibalssketchbook.tumblr.com/post/146092177198/some-more-mer-will-doodles)  
> [The beautiful piece of art below was created by the gorgeously talented Serena Rocca, check out here Tumblr!](http://queen-serena.tumblr.com/)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=23kaqt4)

Hannibal made his way slowly through the quiet woods. He wasn't quite sure when this became a ritual, but for the past several years he had done the same thing on this very day. A small cardboard box was under one arm but apart from that, the man came with just himself, in more casual attire than he usually donned. He was, after all, on a nature walk as such.

The trees began to thin out as he approached the lake. It was an inlet in reality, a small neck of water joined this expanse to the sea and streams flowed in from the hills that made up the surrounding terrain. It was a beautiful analogy to life; ever flowing, moving and changing. It was why he had chose this particular spot to do this. 

Looking to the sky, Hannibal noted with a small smile that the weather was perfect, as it always was when he came her. Divinity itself looking fondly upon his task. Hannibal couldn't remember a year it had rained or even been overcast. 

Boots clunked on the wood of the jetty as the man made his way to the end of the platform. The structure jutted out into the water like a long weathered finger and it pointed, coincidentally (or perhaps not), towards the corner of the lake that narrowed in its exit into the great, blue beyond. 

Hannibal reached the last plank and set the small box on the wood carefully before he gracefully laid, belly down, on the planks. His head hung over the edge as he stared into the green blue depths. For a moment he just observed the water below him, gently swaying with the incoming tide. It was so clear that he could just make out the details of the rocks on the bed. Sediment and gravel moved and swirled, in the ebbs of the tidal flow. Hannibal let the peaceful tranquillity settle around him, it complimented his morose mood. The gentle lapping of the water was the only thing he could hear, and that was as it should be. 

“Happy Birthday, Mischa.” He whispered to the distorted and metamorphic reflection that stared back at him. Hannibal tried to pick out the features in himself that favoured his sister's own face. Propping up on his elbows he took the box and opened it, his fingers moved precisely and slowly making the action reverent. Within lay the broken remains of a plain, white, porcelain teacup. He took a fragment and held it over the water for a brief moment before releasing it to break the glassy surface and begin its descent to the sea floor. Hannibal watched the shard’s journey until he could no longer make it out, settled on the bed or moving gently across it. His imagination made the thing dance and swirl, in a carefree manner. He selected the next fragment, held it out and dropped it. 

* * *

Will was focussed intently on the crab, the thin rope had tangled itself quite complexly around the claw and several of the anxious creatures legs. He hummed gently, the vibrations passing through the water until they were felt and understood by the crab, then the jittery movements of his limbs stilled. Will smiled and bubbles escaped his nose, making their way to break the placid surface of the water far above them. 

With one final pull, the rope came free of it's knot and slipped away from the creature. Will held tightly to the offending item so it would not ensnare a new victim. The crab flexed its freed limbs for a few seconds before it scurried off. 

Contentment settled on Will as he began to stretch out on the lake bed, having been curled up tightly to complete his job. His body rolled and he unfurled his tail gracefully, large fins spreading and waving slightly in the movement of the water. Stretching his arms out, Will wiggled his fingers free of aches before bringing his hands to rest behind his head as he relaxed.  
Clear blue eyes stared up through his equally clear environment, past the surface that was the roof of his home and on to the sky above. White clouds moved, flowing with the breeze that shaped them. The normal lazy waves of the water were broken by minute ripples, one coming after the other. Eyebrows drew together for a brief moment before the Merman’s memory kicked in. 

Rolling to his side, Will pushed away from the floor and his tail beat powerfully, creating a cloud of sediment and propelling him swiftly and elegantly through the depths. He needed to get to his vantage spot. 

It didn't take a minute before he neared the rocks where his fingers were quick to find the familiar crevices that allowed the being to haul himself out from the water. Will laid,  his stomach flat on the cold and hard surface as he peered slowly over the rock. He breathed the air deep into his lungs, it was able to maintain him just as well as the oxygen that filtered through his gills in the water but it was still an alien sensation to the being, reserved usually for this annual event. 

Will found what he knew would be there. The Merman lay frozen still, observing the man as he had the last few years. The man almost mirrored Will's pose, laying down on his stomach but his attention was all for the water below his nose as he slowly dropped those shards into the expanse below him. The sadness was so palpable to the Merman that he could hardly bear such sorrow. At first, Will had felt angry at him for dropping the sharp objects in the water, it was dangerous for the creatures that inhabited the terrain. However, as the years had passed by, that feeling had dissipated leaving only curiosity and a strange affection. 

Sometimes Will watched humans from this spot, together or alone: smiling, laughing and sometimes crying. But there was something altogether different about this human, that deep feeling of sadness seemed to vibrate from him. A unique and utterly lonely being, Will could see this quite clearly and he could relate entirely. Fingertips itched to reach out and breach the divide between them; to know, to see and be seen. 

Worrying his lip, Will hesitated but his mind was set to what he had planned and nerves laced through him. 

Sliding back into the water, he cut through the short distance between the outcrop and the cove he called home. A dogfish rested on the surface of a rock that jutted out from the stony wall, turning its head slightly as the merman entered before returning to it's relaxed pose. Will was familiar with most if the creatures that lingered around him, that particular one he had named Winston. Although it meant nothing to the creature, it gave Will a feeling of warmth to have a deeper connection to the beings around him, it seemed to soothe a longing that was a constant in the Merman. 

The rope that he untangled from the crab was still held tight in his fist, a large metal box lay in one corner of his cove, he had purposefully salvaged the container to keep dangerous items away from the life in these waters. Lifting the heavy lid, Will discarded the item before he darted to a small pink lump of basalt, it was placed purposefully on the floor to mark that spot. Fingers moved the rock before digging into the sediment underneath, after a short while he found the white edge of the thing he sought. Will had spent hours the year before salvaging the pieces and more days had been spent making a paste that would hold the pieces and assembling them. For some reason it was cathartic, like a balm over a wound he was not aware of. It had laid here since he had mended it, quite safe and awaiting to be returned to the man. Will very carefully cleaned the remaining dirt from the surface, it was hardly perfect but he had felt the need to do something; to fix something for the man. He cupped the thing protectively in his hands, and made his way to the jetty, Winston's eyes followed the Merman as he sped away. 

* * *

Will had decided to swim around the edge of the lake to evade detection by the man until he was ready. Now he hid, as still as the supports that held the platform a few meters above his head, there the human lay. Will peered a little further out to study the man's face, he had never been this close to a human before but he couldn’t deny the draw to this particular one. The man was handsome with a stoic beauty about his features in their stillness and concentration; sharp and strong and utterly dignified in his isolation. God like, Will mused.

The final fragment had been dropped some time ago now and Hannibal had just been content to watch the life within the water. He moved to sit but bubbles broke the surface near the edge of the platform, causing him to freeze. Dropping his chin, Hannibal searched the water, eyebrows drawn together in his focus. His breathing hitched as he found a pair of bright blue eyes, intent themselves on Hannibal's face and submerged a meter or so beneath the surface. 

A long moment passed between the two beings, assessments of the nature of the blue eyed man quickly passing through Hannibal's consciousness and quickly being dismissed. No, he was definitely alive and he seemed in no danger. Stranger still, the man seemed in no need to breathe. The stab of anger that Hannibal felt at being observed in his ritual disappeared. A graceful swirl of movement and a flash of colour and scaled muscle made Hannibal’s eyes widen, uncharacteristically taken aback. 

The man had seen him now, and there was no going back. Holding the cup gingerly, Will wondered how to initiate the exchange when a thought occurred to him, a memory;

_A sad boy who sat on the jetty above, moved to tears. A girl joined him, taking his hand and kissing him. The boy had smiled afterwards._

Will flicked his tail, the motion pushing him up and breaking through the crystalline barrier that separated them. One hand held the precious cup as the other gripped the wooden edge of the platform. Blinking water from his eyes, Will took in the man that was now inches from his face, the sadness had been shattered by surprise. 

Hannibal was well aware his mouth was hanging open, the face before him was not of this world. Dark, long hair was plastered to the pale skin of the beings face and blue eyes stared straight into the very core of him, pink lips parted around nervous breaths and carefully sculptured features made the being utterly breath-taking. Closing his mouth, Hannibal searched for something to say; rehearsed courtesy and social cues deserted him. Something white flashed in his peripheral vision as the second hand of the being came to rest on the platform, placing an item carefully next to Hannibal but the man’s focus was completely on the form in front of him. He needn't have worried, his temporary loss for words was quickly ended. 

Will pulled himself up, closing the distance between them and pushing his lips softly onto the man's. Breath left his own nose as the initial shock left the man, mouth softening against Will. Breath travelled over the Merman’s skin from the man's body as he relaxed enough to exhale. Will had never experienced anything like this, his skin began to tingle and the flesh of his body broke out in goosebumps. A hand touched Will’s face tenderly and fingers laced through his hair, holding on to the kiss. The moment was warm and long, no one had ever touched Will before and it was overwhelming. 

Lips separated and the two forms fed warmed air into each other's mouths for a long, reverent moment. Releasing the wood, Will slipped under the water, his hair slipping through fingers that held their place. Turning his body in the water, the Merman quickly retreated, a mixture of reluctance and giddiness clouding his mind as he darted away. 

* * *

“Wait!” Hannibal called out to the being but, with a flash of tail, he was gone. Just like the shards, only his imagination kept the image of the Merman alive, surging through the water with grace. His hand still held the air where the being had been as his heart pounded like a drum in his chest. Inhaling deeply, he memorized the scent and taste of the other; earthy, salty, fresh and compelling to his palate. His curiosity was strangely lacking, Hannibal only felt need and eagerness to capture that being again in his fingers. Sighing, he allowed his hand to drop, realising the Merman would not return. Not today in any case. Hannibal did not wipe the water from his face, lest the memory of the sweet kiss fade all the quicker. 

Remembering the item that had been left, Hannibal turned towards the dot of white. Eyebrows drew together as he pushed himself up to sit and curled fingers around the vessel gently, lifting it to his chest. Hannibal almost forgot to breath as he observed the cup. His cup. The cup he had shattered last year, it was indeed the very same he determined as he examined the maker's mark still clear on the base. A substance had been used to piece it together and it made the cup all the more beautiful, the veins sparkled, silver with flecks of green and blue. Like the Merman’s eyes. 

Warmth settled on Hannibal's eyes as he squeezed them shut. A single tear escaped and slowly travelled over the man’s cheek, for the teacup had come back together. 


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is determined to speak with the Merman, mesmerized by the being.
> 
> This is the musical inspiration for this chapter - Ludovico Einaudi - Leo :  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nFPHgW-btQ
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I couldn't leave this alone... I'm sorry but I am slightly (read completely) besotted with MerWill and I am thoroughly enjoying where my imagination is taking me ❤

 

Chapter 2 

 

Will sat with his back pressed to the rock, which he used to observe the comings and goings along the shore. His long, elegant tail laying down the surface, fins dipped in the water. He was not observing today, he held very still where he sat, even though the sun was starting to dry his skin, making him feel that it was too small for him. He didn't, however, want to slip back into the water and cause ripples that would indicate his whereabouts. The man was very perceptive. 

 

This was the third occasion, in as many weeks, that the being had returned, since he had given him back his cup. He was not sure what he wanted, and it more than scared him. Will had thought revealing himself to just one human, one that came just once a year, would be like a loving pact. Honoured by both sides, to simply know the other existed. Obviously, this man wanted more from him, even if it was just to see him. Will was aware that he still felt that draw, a part of him wanted to be seen again. But it was dangerous, oh so very dangerous. His breathing was slightly haggard, he could almost feel the gaze of the human burning through the rock and into him. Will wasn't sure how he knew, but he was certain that the man knew exactly where he was. Just like he knew the man was still stood on the end of the jetty, like an itch at the back of his skull. He felt movement, in whichever medium he was detecting it, and turned to edge up slowly, peering over the rock. 

 

Blue eyes widened slightly, as he watched the man methodically remove his clothing, until he stood in his swimming trunks, and then proceeded to fold his clothes neatly, lining his shoes up just so. Will smiled softly at the odd mannerisms of the man, before almost jumping clear out of his scales as the eyes looked straight at him. Turning quickly, he pressed his body hard to the stone, hoping he had been wrong, but knowing that he hadn't. The cold, carved piece of gemstone that was in his hand started to press painfully against his palm as his fist tightened around it.

 

* * *

 

Hannibal pushed his shoe with his toe slightly, to align it perfectly with the plank it was placed on. Feeling eyes on him, he waited a few moments, the gaze feeling warmer than sunlight on his body. Then he snapped his eyes up quickly, finding the Merman easily, where he knew he was. He smiled to himself at the confirmation of his instincts, whatever they were. The smile faltered slightly as the other disappeared from sight quickly. Hannibal would have been sure that it had all been a figment of his imagination, if it had not been for the cup, which currently sat on a high shelf in his office, where he could look at it from his desk.

 

Initially, he had thought the Merman was no longer here, moved to another inlet, or just to the sea. Who knew what their natural behaviours were? Up until 3 weeks ago they did not exist. Not to Hannibal anyway. He was glad he had returned, after the first failed attempt to see the being. He was certain then, that the man was still here, from whatever the instinct inside him was. He had left his gift then, at the end of the jetty. On this occasion, he could practically point him out. It was bizarre and intriguing. Hannibal knew the other man was terrified, from observation alone, and normally wouldn't push for a social interaction with an unwilling participant. The burn inside him, however, wouldn't go away. He had to try and reach out. 

 

With that last thought, Hannibal bent his knees and sprung up and forward, making a graceful arch as he dove into the cool, calm water. He undulated his body whilst underwater, he had thought himself a good swimmer until he had watched the Merman swim away those weeks ago, utterly fluid grace. He almost laughed at himself for begrudging the swimming prowess of a being that lived in the water. Head breaking the surface of the water, Hannibal began to swim towards the rocky outcrop. He had to adjust his angle slightly but it wasn't too far away. He used butterfly to close the distance quickly then, as he neared, he switched to breast stroke. Fingers grazed the rock as he pulled himself around the tiny island that served as the beings lookout. His heart raced as he moved around the rock, knowing the Merman was on the other side.

 

The first thing he saw was the beautiful sweep of fins, dipped into the water. Eyes travelled over scales that reflected the sun, silver, blue, and green hues. The scales faded into the pale flesh that was just like his own, just around the hips. From the waist up he was just like any other man, except ethereal. Hannibal took that observation back, he was unlike anything he had ever seen before, ever the human parts. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing rapidly, as if he could wish himself elsewhere. Hannibal suddenly felt a pang of guilt for pushing himself on the being, who was quite obviously scared of him. But he was here now. 

 

“I won't hurt you.” He offered, the words made the man flinch. Hannibal couldn't help but stare at the Merman, he knew it was rude, even if the others eyes were still pressed closed. “My name is Hannibal,” He persisted. “Can I help you at all? There's no reason to be afraid.” His voice was calm and low, it seemed to soothe the being as his chest wasn't rising and falling so forcefully. Hannibal’s face split into a wide smile, it was a foreign expression on his features, but he couldn't repress it. Through the fingers of Wills closed fist, he could see the vibrant blue tanzanite carving he had left last week. It suddenly occurred to Hannibal that the Merman may not understand him. “Can you understand me at all?” He asked, gently. It was at those words that something other than fear stirred in the other being, dark eyebrows knitted together and blue eyes flashed open, a pointed look of ire directed solely at Hannibal. 

 

“Of course I can,” The words were quiet but firm. Pronunciation soft, as one would expect when one did not converse often, if at all. “Hannibal.” He added, the ‘a’ was dragged out, and syllables caressed as though he were tasting the name. It made the man's smile deepen, if that were indeed possible. 

 

“Good.” He replied, warmly. “Do you have a name?” Again, blue eyes flashed with emotion, this time almost a concern that the man was without his faculties. 

 

“Yes!” The Merman said, defensively. “It's Will.” He added, tone softened. “What do you want from me?” The question was almost whispered. Eyes closed again, as the being exhaled, body slumping slightly. Hannibal gave him a concerned look.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Will.” His fingers slowly slid across the stone, needing to touch the Merman and, now, having an excuse. Fingers came to rest on Will's wrist and his eyes fluttered open to regard him questioningly, but he didn't move away. “I am just taking your pulse, you don't look well. Although it occurs to me, you may not have the same physiology as a human.” He glanced up to Will to find his gaze intent on the fingers laid on his skin.

 

“I am fine,” He began slowly. “I have just been in the sun too long.”

 

“Why would you do such a thing?” Will regarded him with an accusatory look.

 

“I was hiding.” The Merman’s voice was flat, but he still allowed the fingers to rest on him. Hannibal chuckled.

 

“I would imagine this isn't a very good hiding spot for you, hm?” An eyebrow was quirked with the remark. Will drew himself up at first but then, seeing amusement in the man's warm eye's, he barked out a short laugh. It sounded like tension snapping. “Do you need help back into the water?” Will shook his head. The sun had dried out his hair, and it curled around his face.

 

“No, I'll be ok.” With the words, he slipped off the stone and into the water, the man couldn't help but admire the graceful flex that ran through his muscles and, of course, that beautiful tail. Hannibal had anticipated the loss of contact with regret, but was surprised when Will emerged from the water, sighing with relief, and then placed his hand on Hannibal’s, palm to palm, and weaving fingers through his own. His eyes lingered on their hands, woven together, perhaps a little too long. “That's what humans do?” Will asked, the concern in his voice endearing to Hannibal. He smiled warmly back at the Merman and nodded. A timid smile settled on Will's mouth, it made the corners of his eyes wrinkle, the blue of them sparkling. Hannibal forgot to breathe, letting out a heavy breath when it occurred to him that he should. “You didn't answer my question, Hannibal.” 

 

“I simply wanted to talk to you.” That was partly it, but there was too much to describe. How could a being, such as Will, be presented before Hannibal Lecter, without tempting his curiosity? More so, this bond that he felt grew stronger and he didn't know why. Without those things, however, he thought he would be brought back by those eyes and that gesture alone. Such a beautiful thing. “I see you found my gift,” He gestured towards Will's other hand, fingers still wrapped tightly around the figure. “It's a small thing, but I wanted to give you something. In return.” He explained. Will's lips were slightly parted, as he listened and Hannibal couldn't help but stare. He wanted to ask about the kiss, but he didn't want to risk making the Merman uncomfortable. 

 

“Yes, thank you. It's beautiful. I've never seen anything like it before,” His eyes dropped to the thing in his hand as if he needed to make sure it was there. “It wasn't necessary, I wanted to help you. It was the only way I could see.” He paused, worrying his lip as the words tumbled out from him. “Do you want it back?” His thumb absentmindedly stroked the surface of the figure. The hand clasping Hannibal tightened it's grip with nerves, the man squeezed back, reassuringly. 

 

“It is yours. For your kindness. If I am honest, I still feel indebted. Of all the gestures I have ever received, of kindness or love, none have come close to that.” He smiled warmly at Will, who looked confused and slightly flustered.

 

“It was all that I could do. I wanted to give you something more than the sadness I had seen.” He tried to explain. This was his reason for creation, to fix, to help, to understand. But he didn't know how to tell the man that. It wasn’t normal, no he had  _ never _ been thanked for his deeds. It wasn’t why he did it.  

 

“And you did.” Noticing that Will was somewhat uncomfortable under the scrutiny, he changed the subject. “I brought food, are you hungry?” 

 

“Oh,” Will flushed. “I don't eat. Well, I don't need to. But I can join you.” He offered, a note of hope in his voice, perhaps that the man would not be upset that he didn't eat. Hannibal’s eyebrows rose in consternation at the statement. He would find out more later, he told himself.  

 

“It would be my pleasure, if you would join me.” Hannibal replied, enjoying the relief that was evident in the being. They both made their way across the water to the jetty, well,  Will made the journey between Hannibal and their destination several times before the man pulled himself onto the platform. 

 

“You are a good swimmer.” Will said, grinning up at the man as he rested his forearms on the wood, tail swirling in the water below. Hannibal laughed at the comment.

 

“Compared to yourself, I am as graceful as a duck on ice.” Hannibal was still laughing softly, as he spoke.

 

“Well that would not be a fair comparison. Like me comparing my running abilities to you.” Will looked almost upset that he may have offended Hannibal with his words. The being was very sensitive to others, he decided. That was probably why he hid away.

 

“Do you see or speak to many humans, Will.” The look that the Merman gave him was wide eyed shock.

 

“I see some, it’s secluded here.” He replied, slowly. “I have never spoken to a human before.” He stared right into Hannibal’s eyes, a brave innocence that the man had never encountered. So confident within himself, but unknowing of the world beyond his own. “Merpeople generally don’t, when they do, humans are none the wiser.” Hannibal was intrigued by what he meant by that. Surely it would be obvious. But, His ego blocked the other questions from forming. 

 

“I am the only human you have spoken to before?” Hannibal surprised himself at the warmth that grew in his cheeks as Will nodded. He was the only person on the planet to view this being, to hear him, to touch him. Hannibal's longing to posses the other seeped into him. Such pure elegance, for only himself to enjoy. It took all of his self control not to reach out physically and touch him again. Instead he reached towards the Tupperware in the bag he had brought, opening them and setting them on the platform, as he sorted through and filed the information and his emotions. He was glad for the clear sky, without the sun he would be quite cold. The warmth was unusual, being a spring day.

 

“I am curious, Will. How is it that you survive without eating? You made it sound optional.” He selected a slice if savory quiche and waited for the response. Will shifted his shoulders, not uncomfortable but unsure. He had not had to explain his existence before.

 

“My gills. They filter the micro organisms, good and bad. I can eat more if I need to, but it's usually just a matter of shifting to another spot that requires cleansing. Under water vegetation isn't terribly tasty.” A huffed a laugh punctuated the Merman’s words. 

 

“So you don't eat the sea animals?” Will furrowed his brows slightly, as though the question was slightly dense. His face softened though, and he shook his head slightly.

 

“No it's not a part of our nature.” 

 

“Would you indulge me and illuminate me in my ignorance, Will. I am intrigued to say the least.” He took a bite if the food in his hand and watched Will look for the words, searching for a beginning in the explanation.

 

“We are caretakers of the water, I suppose,” He began at last, the words coming easier, as he accepted the trust he felt towards the man. “I care for the water, the plants and the animals. They have an instinct that Merpeople help, and our instinct is to help. If we were to choose to prey on the animals, we would be another variable. We are created to be neutralizing and nourishing. We feel others without words, it's why we find it so hard to be around humans. It's overwhelming.” He was surprised at himself for indulging so much to the man, that, however, broke through to sensitivity at the thought of offending Hannibal. “I am sorry, that was not meant to be rude. You feel… different. It's why I felt able to be seen by you.” Hannibal smiled warmly.

 

“There is no offense to be sorry for, Will. I happen to agree with you. I find it hard to connect with humans.” Hannibal decided not to divulge why that was, he felt no reason not to trust the being who obviously felt he could confide in him. He just was not used to explaining what lay under the surface. How would this interesting being react to the animal he was? Hannibal didn’t want to take the risk. 

 

“Perhaps that's why I have felt drawn to you. Maybe you need someone to be a companion.” Will said it so simply, as though it were simple logic. The statement, to Hannibal at least, was shocking.

 

“You would be my companion?” 

 

“Why wouldn't I?” Will replied with a smile that almost stopped Hannibal’s heart. “I was scared of what your intentions were but this,” He made an elegant gesture between them “This is nice.” Hannibal studied the graceful swirl of the Merman’s fins in the water.  

 

“So, I could come visit you on a regular basis?” Hannibal tried to keep the hope out of his voice, although he had started to wonder why, indeed, he was continuing to guard his emotions. Will was so refreshingly candid, it hardly seemed necessary or, in fact, beneficial. His thoughts were confirmed by the small laugh that the being emitted. 

 

“You already do.” Hannibal had to look away from Will’s gaze, the Merman stirred something inside of him that he was not sure he controlled. That thought alone was unnerving.

 

“Could we perhaps make it a weekly event? I could bring you anything you need.” He felt silly even offering, what could he possibly need? Hannibal closed the lids of the containers, he had eaten his fill. The rest would keep for later. 

 

“So, the seventh day from today?” Will asked, Hannibal nodded and was rewarded with a bashful smile. “OK, but I don't need anything. Thank you.” He hesitated a moment before continuing “If you need me before that, you know where to find me.” Resting his chin on his forearms, he looked up to Hannibal, weighing him. “Just don't tell anyone. Please.” He added, eyebrows drawn together, pleading earnestly. 

 

“You can rest assured, that I wish to keep you all to myself, Will.” Hannibal was aware of the dark tone to his voice but the Merman seemed not to hear it. He simply nodded and smiled, gratefully. 

 

“Well, I shall wait for you. I will see you… next week.” Will pushed away from the jetty before Hannibal could stop him. Swallowing the things he had wanted to say, there was a daunting list to be fair. He tried on a smile. “Don't be sad Hannibal, or I may have to kiss you again.” The Merman’s laugh was full of light. Hannibal found himself momentarily lost for words again. 

 

“Knowing that I will see you again, how could I possibly be sad.”  

 

“You can't fool me, Hannibal.” Will replied softly, Hannibal paused thoughtfully at the remark. 

 

“I do believe that I cannot.” Hannibal stated honestly, surprisingly he found the thought comforting. “I look forward to next week.” Hannibal offered, using the social templates that he relied upon to end a meeting because, quite frankly, he didn't want to part ways. 

 

“Goodbye… friend.” The way Will said the word was pleasing to Hannibal, as though he were marvelling at having a friend, for the first time. 

 

“Goodbye, companion.” Will left a small delighted laugh behind, before he dove into the waters and then, with a wave of his fins above the water, he was gone. 

 

Hannibal let out a heavy sigh. Loneliness encroached on him like the cold, without Will's presence, he felt at a sorrowful loss. Tugging on his clothes, the man created a new room in his memory palace, filled with dark water, stars sparkling above. This is where he would keep Will and their conversations. In it, Hannibal too could swim the depths of the sea, holding the Merman’s hand. Talking, without the use of words. 

 

The man walked alone, back up the length of the jetty. He felt the sun on the back of his neck and he smiled. It was only a week away. 

  
Seven days from today. 


	3. The Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will have been meeting regularly for two months, one evening Hannibal arrives and is not greeted by the Merman. He decides to search for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the continuation of the fic that is making my heart really happy! 
> 
> The musical inspiration is Ludovico Einaudi - Oltremare:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8MzHqkNBwo
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!! There is plenty to come <3

**Chapter 3: The Bond**

 

Hannibal sat in his usual spot, feet dipped in the water. It was unusual that he had to wait long for his friend to appear. Worry creased a frown in his forehead, it was a new sensation in the man. It seemed irrational, he could feel their bond. He was, in fact, looking in the very direction the being lay. It was strange, after only two months from when he first set eyes on the Merman, he had grown accustomed to their connection. Alien as it was, and Hannibal being  _ who _ he was, having an emotional tie to another, which was purely metaphysical in nature, he knew he would feel bereft without it now. 

 

Fingers curled around the edge of the wooden plank, as he puffed out an impatient sigh. He knew that Will could feel his presence too, every time he had come to the lake, the Merman had been waiting. Even when Hannibal decided to begin visiting more regularly, and quite without warning, Will had been happy to see him. Their talks had stretched out into the evenings, sharing each other's company underneath a blanket of stars. It was the one thing that drove him through the day, back in Baltimore. Hannibal had continued to bring food, making sure he had made vegetarian and vegan dishes, in case Will had decided to try. Which, on occasion and much to Hannibal's delight, he had. The flavours has been quite overwhelming for Will, but he had enjoyed it. The man could feel that he had. The Merman's emotions seemed to flow into him, colourful streams of joy, pleasure, and wonder. They quenched Hannibal in a way that he hadn't realised he was lacking. The being was so vivid, so awe inspiring, and yet Will didn't even realise. Sometimes he grew quite shy under the heaviness of Hannibal’s stare, feeling the adoration flowing from the man, and being quite unpracticed at the emotion. Those moments pulled at Hannibal’s heart. He admitted to himself, he was quite besotted with Will. And yet, he had not asked about the kiss yet, nor made any attempts to kiss him again. 

 

All in all, taking everything into account, he really was worried why Will had not yet come out to meet him. He scanned the lake side for a third time, it was quite empty. The man shrugged his shirt off, leaving it in a messy pile on the deck, before plunging into the water to swim towards his Will. 

 

* * *

 

Will held quite firmly to the dorsal fin of the dolphin pup, as he stilled them both, ears keen for the vibrations he had been following. Head swiveling, he found them. The direction had shifted slightly, but they were there, and not far. He picked up speed, urging the smaller creature by his side onward, faster through the deeps, pushing through the currents. The waters were rough, it was how the pup had become separated, he imagined. An old fishing net, caught on rocks and waving in the swells, had ensnared it. He had just felt the warmth that was Hannibal when he heard the cry from the pup. Closing his eyes, he made himself calm slightly, rushing could endanger both himself and the pup. As competent as he was within the water, the reason Merpeople lived so long, was due to their care and patience. 

 

Slowing again, he turned his head again, from side to side.  _ There _ . They were closer, and just around the curve of the cliff. Will took a wide berth around the solid wall that plunged deep into the dark below, palm gliding over the smooth surface of the pup, to reassure him, and then he saw them. Streaking towards them, a group of six dolphins, Will slowed to a stop and let the small pup fly forward, back to the care of his family. One of the matriarchs sang back to him, a pleased flurry of vibrations that made Will smile, before turning about and carrying on with their journey. 

 

Will closed his eyes and focussed on the man. He was drawing nearer. He frowned at that, it was rougher on the surface. Hannibal would be in danger. Whipping around, the Merman swam swiftly back to the direction he could feel the other, angled towards the surface. Pushing down his own instinctive caution, he pushed through the water as fast as he could and emerged from the water at the point he felt compelled, the evening was deepening now, but he found him easily. An arm wrapped around a rock, waves crashing into him. Hannibal's eyes were locked on to him, and even from this distance, he could see the relief bloom on his face. Will's heart danced to see the man, in quite some danger, solely comforted by his own presence. It was quite a wonderful feeling, being cared for, even whilst at the clear detriment to the other. Surging forward, he reached Hannibal.

 

“I'm sorry I didn't come straight away,” The Merman said, voice loud to carry over the sound of the sea, “I was … uh… it doesn't matter.” Will shook his head, explaining himself whilst the other was still in danger. “You will need to hold on to me.” Will urged, as he closed the gap between them. Hannibal nodded, wrapping his arms around the Mermans neck, whose own arm was firmly in place around the man's waist, holding him tightly to him. The other arm guided their way through the water, as his tail did the hard work of propelling them to safety. 

 

Hannibal was shocked at how easy it was to fold into the being, completely trusting him. The feel of Will's body, pressed hard to his own, and undulating, was more than a little distracting. He found himself, quite without intent, burying his nose into Will's neck, as he was towed to safety. 

 

“I was worried.” He murmured. Will laughed softly.

 

“Next time,” He huffed, between breaths “Maybe take a boat.” Hannibal laughed along with him. “If something had happened to me, you would know.” The Merman’s tone was serious now, and thoughtful. Hannibal noted that he would ask later what he meant by that ominous statement. Will had guided them around to a calm nook, just in from the narrow passage that fed the inlet. His hand latched onto a rock, large and flat, that Hannibal could hold on to or sit. He chose to hold on to it, enjoying being on the same level as Will. Both took a moment to catch their breaths, the man looked around, this nook was embedded in the last defences of a cliff that jutted out into the ocean, looking up at the rocky walls that stood high here, and sloped down towards the calmer areas of the tidal lake. They were quite far from land here, but quite safe.

 

“I will get you back to the jetty in a moment. I just needed a rest. You aren't the first rescue of the day.” Will grinned.

 

“Thank you, Will. I was not being rational. Here is quite pleasant, don't rush.” Hannibal assured. He was just about to ask what Will had meant by his comment, when the snout of a fish poked through the water.

 

“Hey, Buddy.” Will murmured to the creature. Hannibal was not sure why he found himself surprised. Of course he would be familiar with the animals. Then he looked up to Hannibal. “This is Winston. He shares my cove.” With the inspection of his friend done, the fish dove back down, beneath the surface. 

 

“Your cove?” Hannibal asked, he was continually thrown off his line of thought with Will. But there was so much Hannibal wanted to know.

 

“Yes, I guess you could say it's my home.” Will answered. He paused for a moment. “Did you want to see it?” He asked, unsure of how interested a human might be in his own abode. His face split into a wide smile as Hannibal nodded, quite eagerly.

 

“I would be honoured, Will.” And he meant the words. Cocking his head to one side thoughtfully, he added, “Although there is the small matter of breathing.”

 

“Don’t worry, do you trust me?” Will asked, earnestly.

 

“Implicitly.” Hannibal didn't hesitate in his reply, and he enjoyed the blush the answer caused in the Merman’s cheeks. “What kept you? You were going to say before  _ rescuing  _ me.” He added with a wry smile. 

 

“Oh. A dolphin pup was separated from his family, caught in a fishing net. I helped him along, the school wasn’t far away.” He said it all so casually and Hannibal beamed, quite charmed with his companion at every moment. Of course he would have been off, saving something from doom and feeling nothing but duty about it. The Merman must have felt the weight of his admiration, he let out an awkward snort. “It’s why I am here, Hannibal.” His voice low, words self depreciating. 

 

“And I am free to find wonder in it, no matter how you may tell me otherwise.” His free hand emerged from the water, and gently stroked a strand of hair behind his perfect ear. Will smiled at the contact, eyes almost closing, but instead coming to rest on Hannibal. As innocent as the Merman was, in many ways, he didn’t shy away from the attention. He almost felt like smoke, swirling around the man's fingers, moving and bending with motion. But, Hannibal surmised, impossible to catch a hold of. There was something challenging and wonderful in that thought. “I am ready.” Will nodded and took his hand, with a small laugh he submerged, pulling Hannibal with him. The man had just enough time to pull a lung full of air into himself, before he was eagerly dragged down into Will’s domain.   

 

Will descended in the water effortlessly, eager glances shot in Hannibal’s direction at sharing his world. They reached a shelf of rock that jutted out, about ten meters under the surface. Underwhich, a dark cove stretched into the cliff, the man couldn’t see how far it stretched, but there were rocks that lined the walls, made of wonderful glistening material that seemed to make the area glow softly. He could see items dotted around sparsely, a metal chest to one side, a few car tyres stacked, an area with flattened weeds in a shape that looked as though Will slept there. Winston lay on a rock, unmoving, except for his eyes. 

 

Bubbles had started to flow from hannibal’s nose, he would need to breath. As if he felt the thought, Will turned to him and smiled, swimming in close to the man. His fingers found the others neck and he pushed his lips against Hannibal's, gently blowing air into his mouth. Hannibal’s eyes widened for a moment, before falling shut. It took all his control not to hold onto Will and kiss him, he would surely lose his breath in the process, but what a wonderful way to die. His control slipped slightly, and he rested his hands on Will’s waist, muscles undulating under his touch. But the lips left his own, much to the man’s regret. Bubbles escaped Will’s nose as he grinned, before his hands fell to the others wrists, and he continued to tug Hannibal further along. 

 

Underwater plants grew thickly around the sides of, what Hannibal could only call, a tunnel. The plants shifted and waved in the water, tickling along the man’s skin as they swam past. The light waned, until Hannibal was almost blind, then, a dull light returned. Just as Hannibal felt he might need another breath from Will, the Merman surged upwards, in seconds their heads burst through the surface. Hannibal sucked in a breath, which tasted flatter and dull compared to the one he had taken from Will’s mouth. He looked around to take in the surroundings. They were in a cavern within the cliff, there seemed to be no other entrance, but Hannibal could hear the dripping of water from rivulets in the ground that ran over head. Small holes in the rock let in the last of the evening rays. It was stunning. 

 

The ground tilted until it became a small sandy mound to one side of the cavern. Hannibal swam and then waded out of the water to sit on the sand, facing the waters edge. Will followed, coming to lay on his belly on the sand, close to Hannibal. 

 

“I don't think anyone else has been here in a long time. There's some way up,” His blue eyes looked skywards, where the lip of the cliff would lay. “But I have not been unable to explore much further than this point.” He patted the sand with his palm. Hannibal examined the small dark cracks in the wall. Will had brought him to a point the man had wanted to discuss in a while.

 

“Will, can Merpeople go on land? You mentioned about humans not realising Merpeople were what they were, but how would they not?” Hannibal had anticipated the many answers he would receive, some that would disappoint his hopes. Will frowned slightly at the question, then chewed his lower lip. 

 

“We can. We have to, to reproduce.” He paused for a long moment, examining the sand that was stuck to his palm. “It wasn't all that necessary before. We have long lives. But there is pollution now and more dangers in the water, because of humans, it has made it necessary.” He looked up at Hannibal, blue eyes wide. “I am not speaking disdainfully, it is just how it is.” Hannibal nodded, completely absorbed with the younger man. “So we can go on the land. Most Merpeople suffer for a while, fevers, I think. Our bodies evolve and adapt, we lose our tails, and we become human in form. Well, human enough to reproduce.” He paused again, emotion evident in his mind, imagining the loss of his tail, in exchange for parenthood. The mood lifted suddenly as he smiled. “Regaining our tail is a much easier process. We never lose the ability to survive under water, once we are back in salt water, our bodies regulate themselves within a few days. We are like frogs, but with the ability to devolve I guess.” He let out a small laugh. Hannibal couldn't help the excitement from stirring in him at the information.

 

“You have never gone on land?” It was more a statement than question, he could deduce from the way that Will spoke about the process, that it was second hand information. He shook his head, shaggy hair swaying. 

 

“I have never felt the need, before.” Will's soft words were full of promise, that Hannibal couldn't help but latch on to. The man gave himself a long moment before he responded.

 

“Would you? Consider it, I mean?” He had to bite back the words that wanted to flood out, that he would care for him, keep him safe and secreted away from humanity. Will let out a sigh.

 

“Most Merpeople roam, from place to place, as nature dictates. I have stayed here for a long time,” He huffed out a laugh with the words. “I guess, I crave a sense of belonging, more than most of my kin.” He paused in thought, looking back up to Hannibal. “I feel a sense of belonging with you. I would consider it.” The sweet smile that punctuated the words, were as if they held no consequence. As though they didn't make Hannibal’s heart pound harder with every word uttered. The man cleared his throat.

 

“I would… care for you. If you decided to.” His head was spinning with the possibilities and the adjustments he would enjoy making, to cater for Will. 

 

“I know.” Will's words were simple, but they wrapped around the man like an embrace. The two remained quiet for a while, enjoying the calm of the cavern, Will’s tail undulating lazily in the shallow water that it dipped into. 

 

“So,” Hannibal began, his mind ablaze with questions, “Merpeople cannot reproduce with one another?” Will shook his head.

 

“I guess it's nature's way of keeping us connected with the land, as well as the sea. But when a Merperson and a human fall in love, it is supposed to be devastating. Human's can't live in the sea, and crave intimacy that you can not indulge in, when a Merperson has their tail.” There was no hesitancy in Will, or embarrassment as he spoke. “Merpeople can not spend a long time on land. The sea is where we belong, and we cannot be around humans too long.” He finished the sentence looking inward. “But they are still connected. Their hearts.” He nodded as he finished. 

 

“That does sound devastating.” Bittersweet, Hannibal surmised, he imagined it would be similar to how he would feel if Will was no longer there. “Is it alike the bond that we have? I assumed that it is mirrored in you, you know where I am, what I am thinking, at times.” Hannibal mused and Will grinned.

 

“Yes, I do.” He held the man's eyes before continuing, face becoming serious. “It  _ is _ the bond that we have, Hannibal.” He added, gently. “It is one of the reasons I tried to hide from you. I felt it strengthening. I didn't know you.” He said simply and waited, cool patience on his features, for Hannibal’s response.

 

Hannibal wasn't used to being so stripped bare, so utterly seen through. He, yet again, found himself dumbstruck by the being. His face was as blank as his mind, he knew, as he struggled with himself, to find response fitting the depth of emotion that it had hit on. Hannibal, for lack of better preparation, froze. 

 

Will took his lack of emotion as, at best, unsurety. He couldn’t feel anything else from the man. Pushing himself back off the sand, he felt at the small dent that had just appeared in his heart. Swallowing, he managed a smile.

 

“I better get you back on land, before it gets too late.” The Merman suggested. Hannibal didn't have time to protest, Will was quickly submerged to his chin in the water, tentatively holding out a hand to him. He followed, slightly ashamed of his lack of honesty when Will was so upfront, with everything. No sooner had he taken a breath, he was pulled under, swiftly through the darkening water. By the time they emerged into the cove, Hannibal was in need of a breath. As Will drew him close, his expression was still, there was pain in his eyes as he pushed his mouth on to the man's. The sight of the hurt within Will, crippled Hannibal. He had caused so much pain for others, and never felt the need for so much as a backwards glance. But here, now, he was completely at a loss. Feeling responsible for that hurt in the Merman, his limbs felt clumsy and heavy, unused to genuinely making up for his chaotic actions. Then his mouth was gone, Hannibal's heart dropped. 

 

The journey back to the jetty was swift, Will cut through the water, focussed on his aim. As they came to a stop, Hannibal dragged himself out of the water and onto the platform, Will watched him silently, trying to maintain a calming smile, which Hannibal would know was a pretence without the bond. 

 

“I will see you next week. If you are still coming?” The uncertainty in Will’s voice was soul destroying. Hannibal nodded.

 

“Yes, yes. Of course.” Hannibal murmured, reassuringly, in his distant frame of mind. He began his retreat, down the jetty, not knowing how to make up for his failings. Frustration and anger in and towards himself, starting to boil. As he forcefully jerked the shirt back on, the warmth was still there on his back, and, as he realised that Will would watch him go, hope still burning within his pure heart, something snapped. He stopped, hands stilled on the buttons. He took a breath then closed his eyes, feeling his heart pound in a way that it never had for anyone else. Abruptly he turned, eyes locked onto his target, who wore a bemused expression, which quickly bloomed into a smile. The smile quickened Hannibal's pace, feet thumping hard on the wood as he raced towards the Merman, or it could have been the sound of his heart in his chest. Hannibal was not sure. As he drew up short at the end of the jetty, he slammed down to his knees, as Will pushed himself up and out of the water, palms taking his weight on the wooden surface, tail still submerged, but body level enough with the man that Hannibal quite easily grabbed his face and pulled it to his own. Lips collided in passion, as the man determinedly kissed away any doubts in the Merman’s mind. Breaths came hot and heavy, as Hannibal laid open, wet kisses on his lovers mouth. 

 

Will's arms shook as he held himself there, but he would not move. He had often wondered why humans did this, now he knew. The warmth, hard and soft in equal measures, was quite a dizzying sensation. Hannibal felt his strain, and so had sat down hard, still holding tightly to Will, the kiss unrelenting. Soon, the man was sat on the edge of the platform, feet dangled back into water, the Merman between his legs, arms entwined around one another tightly. The moonlight shone, dancing over the wet skin of the lovers as they embraced. 

 

Hannibal couldn't remember when he had been quite so overwhelmed with emotion. Reluctantly, lips parted, chests heaved, but Hannibal continue to lay chaste kisses on Will's face, as the being closed his eyes.

 

“I thought that you didn't want it. I couldn't read you.” Will whispered. Hands holding tightly to the material of Hannibal's thoroughly soaked shirt. 

 

“No. I am not used to being seen so clearly,” Hannibal took a deep breath before continuing. “And to feeling love. I closed down.” Hannibal’s voice was hoarse with emotion. “Forgive me, Will?” The man's hand stroked through his hair, as much trying to soothe himself as the other. Whatever happened, he couldn't lose him. The meagre semblance of a soul he had, would die, he knew. 

 

“There is nothing to forgive, Hannibal. I forget sometimes how complex human emotions can be.” The Merman let out a sigh of relief, chin rested on Hannibal's shoulder as they were content to hold one another for a while. The gentle slosh of water and quite breaths, their song of companionship. 

 

“Why did you kiss me, the day we met?” Hannibal asked, softly into the skin of the beings neck. Some strands of Will's hair had dried, and they brushed against the man’s cheek, as the breeze moved through them. Will laughed, a small sweet thing.

 

“The human’s I watch here, they hold hands. The kisses seem to make them happier. I just wanted to make you feel something, other than the loneliness, I had seen all these years.” Will was well aware of the darkness that lay in the man, an irregular complexity he had not known before. But he was a creature of observation, moral values shifted and changed as easily as the tides, from one being to the next, he was not scared of the darkness. The light that he could see in the man, stood out all the clearer for it. “You deserved something more than that. Even if it was just a mended cup.”

 

“I don't deserve you.” Hannibal stated, pointedly. 

 

“Deserved or not, you have me. And my love.” Hannibal had to resist the urge to haul Will out of the water, dragging him home, with or without his consent. A low noise sounded in his chest, either disgust at himself or pleasure at the thought, he wasn't sure. It didn't matter, he would not taint the bond that they shared. “Fate brought us here. Together.” Will added. Hannibal looked at Will then, honest, innocent and wise, seeing much farther than the man could,  _ that  _ Hannibal was sure of. 

 

“I will honour it. And you.” He took Will's lips again with his own, savoring the sweetness of life that he found there. “Always.” He added, speaking the word into Will's mouth.

 

* * *

 

By the time Hannibal made his way down the jetty, for a second time, and much more reluctantly than on any past visit, his shirt was bone dry. The man could not stop his brain from making elaborate plans to encompass Will into his life. It was, indeed, the only thing, now, that Hannibal desired. 


	4. Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the decision made, Hannibal and Will travel back to Hannibal’s home in Baltimore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I feel I should apologise, I have not beta'd this fic. I apologise for any mistakes, I am just writing too much to expect someone to keep up with the editing! 
> 
> Anyways, this is my world right now and I very much hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Any criticism, comments or suggestions very much welcome!!! 
> 
> Chapter musical inspiration (Ludovico Einaudi - solo)  
> https://youtu.be/GfXEAc-pXKw

**Chapter 4: Sacrifices**

 

Hannibal had parked as close as he could to the jetty, blankets were stacked on the backseat and he grabbed one before getting out, closing the door quietly, trying to respect the quiet of the night. He paused thoughtfully. It wasn't the first time he was questioning whether this was the right thing to do. More than anything, it was Hannibal who enjoyed coming  _ here _ , the peace and Will taking him away from everything else that existed. Good or bad, they were merely inconsequential when he came here. However, he couldn't adapt to live in the sea. His selfish urges to have Will with him, in his home, won out the argument again. Will had been adamant himself, after deciding, it had taken him two weeks to conclude this was what he wanted, a following two for preparation, and here they were. 

 

Twigs crunched underfoot as he approached the lake, knowing and feeling Will waiting. His mind ran over everything that he had prepared, to make sure he had not forgotten anything. His medical kit was in the car, plenty of water, he had prepared as best he could at home, considering neither knew what was to come. One last thing remained undone, but that would hopefully be rectified by the time Will was well enough to appreciate it. 

 

His thoughts stopped dead as he came to the foot of the jetty. Looking up the wooden platform, Will sat, back to Hannibal, watching the water move and toil, black and silver in the moonlight. The dim light reflected off his skin and scales, alike. The man would never stop marvelling at the way the being took his breath away. Embodying peace and serenity and Hannibal's entire desire. 

 

Will's face turned, the glow highlighting his perfect profile. Hannibal could see a smile deepen in his cheeks, triggering his own.

 

“You know I can feel you standing there.” Hannibal huffed a small laugh, feet spurred into movement to take him up the wooden walkway, towards his love.

 

“I was distracted.” Hannibal murmured, as much to himself. Will was looking out to sea again, as Hannibal came to sit beside him. Studying the Merman’s face, a slight wetness lay in his eyes, shining bright in the still dark. It was shocking to see sadness in Will, he had seen fear, joy, seriousness, but not sadness. The man physically flinched at the pain he felt, viewing it where it should not be. It was unnatural. 

 

“Will, you do not have to go with me. I will not be upset.” Disappointed, yes, among other things, but not upset. Never with Will. The Merman turned to him then, slightly confused, before relaxing his face into a warm smile. A single tear was blinked from his eye.

 

“You think I do not want to go, because I am sad?” Hannibal studied his face, waiting patiently for Will to elaborate on his emotions. His finger fell on a pale cheek, sweeping the tear away, trying to banish the sadness with his will and body alone. “I am parting from my home, I have not known anything else. It should be sad, there is a time and a place for every emotion. It doesn't mean I don’t want to go with you. That part is the sweet balance to the sorrow.” Hannibal cocked his head at Will, half smile on his face, as he felt pride in the other. So in touch and accepting of his own, and others, emotions. He would envy the quality if he didn't love it so much in Will, it made him unique. Well, more so than he already was. 

 

“We can come back, whenever you want. Just to visit or go back,” Hannibal’s voice became tight at the thought of Will wanting to leave him. “I have carved a place for you in my world, but I will understand if it does not suit your nature.” The man smiled at the other, reassuringly. Will being who he was, understood the emotion behind the words, reaching out to take hold of Hannibal’s hand, sliding his warm palm over the other. 

 

“I cannot promise how long I will manage on land, or if I will ever want to return. I do know that I want to go with you, to be with you now. We will know, when we know.” Hannibal knew that he wanted the impossible, a pledge, a promise. Will was an honest being, with himself and everything around him, sweet empty words would not occur because he felt obliged. It was reassuring and crushing all in one spoonful. The man wondered again whether this was a good idea, it was a point of no return, bringing Will into his life much more intimately with the, seemingly, inevitable notion of loss. But he could not deny this. He would not forsake the beautiful sensation of the smoke flowing through his fingers, even though, one day, the fire would surely gutter out. He would know, when he knew, and relish every moment along the way. Committing himself fully, he turned to the being by his side.

 

“Shall we?” Hannibal asked. The grin that was Will’s response was altogether mischievous, excited and full of trepidation. He nodded. 

 

As arms tightened around his neck, and his own arms strained with the weight of the Merman, Hannibal felt something greater settle on his shoulders. Responsibility for Will. This was the first time he felt the stronger of the two, in any kind of way. He was reliant on Hannibal, and he trusted him to care for him. His chest ached for the man in his arms, who could see him and still put his own life within Hannibal’s hands. Every other thing in his life, every turn, had been observed under an air of curiosity. Now, he felt as though he walked the knife edge, wanting only to do right by the being. The wrong balance would bring disaster. His face grew impassive under the weight of it all.

 

“Hannibal.” Will spoke softly, into the man's chest. 

 

“Yes?”

 

“ _ Stop _ .” He laughed gently, arms pulling himself closer to Hannibal’s neck. The brush of his hair tickling the man’s cheek, making his stony face melt into a smile. “I am going to be useless for the next few weeks, I wouldn’t want to leave you in such a serious bent of mind.” The words were half a tease, but worry lay under them.

 

“You may just have to live with that, Will. I will be seeing you through your change, neither of us know what will occur. If I did not take it seriously, then I would be a fool. I am many things, but not that. Not when it comes to you.” Hannibal took in a deep breath, lips meeting the crown of Will’s head as he enjoyed their closeness, unable to stop himself from wondering what form Will would take. Excitement at the thought broke through the seriousness, as Hannibal neared the car. The blanket that had been wrapped around Will's tail was starting to fall loose, dropping entirely as Hannibal bent to open the car door. He had already cushioned the back seat for the others, Will made himself as comfortable as he could, long tail curled to fit, assuring Hannibal, quite firmly, that he was fine. The man found himself sat in the driver's seat, taking a deep breath, before starting the engine and leaving the sea behind. For now.

 

Will spent the journey mostly staring out of the window. These were all things he had never seen before, no matter the deep of the night. The road lights that flashed past, the fields, houses, concrete. It was not a matter of good or bad yet, but all stimulatingly new. Even the car he sat in, noting the material of the seat was the hide of a land animal. The gentle vibrations of the engine, almost familiar in the way he would feel vibrations in the sea, but a different dimension altogether. He found himself at a loss for words as the journey progressed into a more grey and manmade environment. He could already feel a steady flurry of emotions seeping into him from the outside world. Will had never tried to imagine inland before, but if he had tried it would have fallen short of what he observed, in every manner. The sheer number of people that lived here, the Merman couldn't quite understand how they all lived in such proximity. A bus drove past them, filled with people, and Will gawked at it. He thought night was when humans slept. 

 

Hannibal focussed on the feelings from Will, they fluxed and whirled rapidly. He couldn't help but keep looking at him in the mirror. He  _ was _ real, he  _ was _ with him. Reaching a hand behind him, his fingers ran over scales, that he realised suddenly he would miss terribly, to find a hand, at first unresponsive, then clutching tightly to him as he stirred from his trance. 

 

“We are almost home, Will. Not much longer.” Blue eyes flashed back to him in the mirror, fear dancing in the depths of wonder and awe. Instinctively, Hannibal found the others pulse, counting the beats of Will's heart. A rhythm that seemed to bring his own flesh alive, hairs standing on end on the back of Hannibal's neck. It was quicker than usual for Will, but also quite expected, given the circumstances. His temperature, on the other hand, was much warmer already. The man applied a little more pressure to the accelerator, wanting to get the Merman home, so he could be more comfortable. 

 

“Home.” Will mused, softly. His eyes were definitely heavier, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. Hannibal grasped his own fear tightly, pushing it far down inside him. He could not have the other feel him unsure or wavering in the slightest. 

 

“Yes,” Hannibal replied, with a smile. “Home, for as long as you wish to call it. It's quite peaceful, the large garden out the back is visited by many different species of birds. Some, perhaps, you will not have seen before.” He began to recant information he had already told Will, reminding him of what he would find, preparing him, focussing him on positive images as his eyes fought to stay open. It was quite terrifying, Hannibal realised, to see the being, so high above him in every regard, looking so weak. This was his doing, forgiveness would be the very least thing he would refrain from rewarding himself if anything went wrong. As he took the turn that led to his house, Will's grip loosened, amber eyes flicked up to the mirror to see the other lay still, eyes closed and breathing becoming rapid. The car screeched into the driveway, the man parked carelessly and let go of the Mermans hand, grimacing at having to do so. Moving quickly out of the car, he yanked the back door open and, as gently as he could, Hannibal pulled Will up, eyes blinking open for a second, before Hannibal slid him out from the car and into his arms, using his foot to shut the door. His voice command unlocked the door and he pushed it forcefully open with his shoulder.

 

“See, here we are, Will.” He surprised himself, sounding so calm. Will flopped his head onto Hannibal’s chest, eyes opening for a moment, searching for the others face. The faintest smile graced his lips. Hannibal pulled the Merman tight into him, feet not able to move fast enough to reach the bed. There Will could rest. Hannibal would be free to absorb his every move carefully, recording every expression.

 

“Hannibal,” Will began, voice a mumble. “I’m here.” It seemed to take all his energy to speak. He took in a deep breath, tasting something that made his pulse quicken. The same taste that would warn him when he was in a shark’s territory. The arms around his body soothed him, it was Hannibal. He knew him and the darkness, he was safe here. 

 

“Shush, Will. Be still. When you are better, you will be able to see everything properly. I promise.” Hannibal knelt carefully on the mattress, laying the other down carefully. He smoothed the hair back from Will's forehead, making a soothing noise, as the Merman groaned slightly. Reluctantly, Hannibal left the room, fetching cloths, water, and blankets. Long legs carried him back to the bedroom to sit on the edge of the bed, he wet a cloth and cooled Will's face, neck and chest. Fingertips traced collarbone lovingly, the being seeming to calm under his attention. He  _ was _ here, he  _ was _ in his house. Hannibal had to rouse himself from his stupor, completely captivated by his charge, to move down the bed, adjusting Will's tail so he would be comfortable. A scale flaked off, as he ran his palm over the iridescent surface. Hannibal looked at it, not able to stop the sorrow building in him.

 

“Hannibal!” Will's fevered cry rang through him, almost jumping to comply to the need in the other. He had begun to shiver. Grabbing a blanket, the man laid down next to his companion, wrapping his arm and the blanket snuggly to him. Hannibal stayed there, drifting in and out of fitful sleep, between checking vitals and cooling Will's skin. It was a long night, but for Hannibal, at least, the most profound and fulfilling. 

 

* * *

 

The days passed slowly, the first few excruciating for Hannibal. All he was able to do was watch, and make comfortable where possible, as Will writhed and twisted in pain. There was only a few waking moments in the day, long enough that Hannibal could make sure Will got some fluids, cleaning him up, only to see him fall back into a restless slumber. The process in itself, if Hannibal were able to remove himself emotionally as he so normally would, was fascinating. The scales had completely shed after the second day, the fin had curled in on itself, changing shade to meet the newly pink flesh that the scales had revealed. As they had entered the second week, nine splits had developed at the end of where his fin had been, and a joint was evolving in the middle of his not quite tail, where knees were forming.

 

The man cursed himself for not making himself more prepared for the process. If he had taken some tests, as he had proposed to Will several times, he may have been able to deduce what the process was. It may not have helped but at least he would have felt more informed. The Merman, however, had been adamant that this was a natural process, that just had to be suffered through. That was all well and damn good when you weren't the helpless spectator. Hannibal had done what he could, the first day he had given Will a small dose of pain relief, staying by his side the whole 4 hours to note if there were any concerning reactions. Slowly, he had increased the dose to a relatively low level, but the being seemed to breathe easier. It had given the man some kind of solace in his complete and utter uselessness. 

 

The permanent frown that Hannibal had been wearing that first week, started to ease as Will became more responsive in his waking periods, enough for him to even laugh at times. The sounds making the man's house come alive in a way it had never been before, much like the man's heart. The fever rolled on through the Merman, those minutes, sometimes an hour, would exhaust him. Hannibal played music for Will, favouring the Harpsichord, the being's eyes shone with wonder at the sound. Delighted in the others talents to play something so seemingly complex. Hannibal grew surprisingly humble, passing the talent off as not that complicated, assuring the other that anyone was capable if they had the time and means. Will just grinned at him, enjoying seeing the other act just as bashful under praise as he himself had. The moment's passed too quickly though, and soon Hannibal found himself watching, dutifully, his slumbering partner. He found himself organising an already well organised house, ordering food and supplies, but there was only a certain amount he could do. Nevertheless, he was glad that he had cleared his schedule completely. He would not want to be anywhere else. 

 

He felt shame in the habit he had acquired, during the long days, he had found himself sketch pad and pencil in hand, creating image after image of his muse. He had even sketched the process of his transformation, vowing to himself that they would never be seen by anyone but himself and Will. It seemed to be the only thing that soothed him, without Will’s conscious company. 

 

Nearing the end of the second week, two slender and perfect legs were in place where the tail had been and looking to Hannibal, being as respectful as he could whilst trying to keep Will clean, as anatomically male as himself. As his legs had formed and changed, he had let the Merman know how everything was progressing in soothing tones, whilst taking the excuse to run his hands over the new anatomy. His fingers massaged and cupped muscle, running down calf and thigh alike, trying to ease Will into his new body, as well as sating his own desire to touch the being. The gentle moans and sighs that fell from the others lips at his touch, was more than payment enough. 

 

Then the fever broke, Will was still pale but his skin cool to the touch. His blue eyes opened, a deep sigh left him as he remembered where he was. His muscles felt like jelly as he attempted to prop himself up. Hannibal's awareness was keen, darting through into the bedroom gracefully, to help Will sit up. The Merman winced slightly, flexing unused limbs, pulling back the covers to look at his body.

 

“I was expecting it, but I wasn't prepared.” He said finally, shock flowing through to the man at his side, as he tentatively explored his changed body. “I feel as though I could sleep a year.” His laugh was weak, but welcome to Hannibals ears. 

 

“You should sleep as much as you need to. What your body has just done is a incredible _and_ energy consuming. Would you like something to eat?” Hannibal was already holding a cup of water towards him, Will took it gratefully and nodded slowly, as he swallowed. 

 

“I think I would like to try.” He responded, curiously.

 

“I had just finished preparing a vegetable broth, I will run a bath as well.” Hannibal smiled as he stood smoothly, eager to be quick with the tasks and back by Will's side. Another sweet laugh followed him out of the room, it brought a flush to Hannibal’s own face.

 

Will sat for a moment, it was odd to see the other in his own habitat, to _be_ in that habitat. A frown creased his brow, remembering the scent he had detected when he had arrived, he wasn't sure how long ago. It was most definitely an indicator of the danger in the man, his instincts told him that he was no danger to himself though. There was no impulse to run, just the simple need to love and be loved. He smiled at the thought, missing Hannibal's presence already, an aching deep within to count the lines on his face.

 

Sighing, he tested his legs, pulling his knees up, It was definitely a strain. Turning slightly, he lowered his legs to the floor, assisting himself with his hands. It felt awkward coordinating two limbs below the waist. He grinned as an image came to him, Hannibal showing him how he would turn as a dancer, something he had learned long ago. So effortless and smooth in his own skin, he admitted to himself he was a little jealous. 

 

The soles of his feet touched the floor and he wiggled his toes. It was bizarre, there were so many nerve endings there, the simple sensation of the rug under them was almost overwhelming. He pushed through the over stimulation and tried his thigh muscles, using his arms again, he managed to push himself up to standing, albeit a rather shaky stance. Sucking air in his nose, Will focused intently on his feet, managing to lift one a fraction and pushing it out and down in time to balance his weight. Arms shot out to his side's, subconsciously, to aid him. He slowly took one small step after another, gasping when the rug ended and his foot struck the cold surface of the wood flooring. Will shook his head slightly, but pushed through it until he had reached the doorway that led to the ensuite, bathtub filling and a soothing aroma in the air. Holding fast to the doorway, he panted at the exertion of his small expedition. Footsteps approached behind him and he couldn't help but grin, as he looked over his shoulder. He felt the reprimand before it was spoken.

 

Hannibal almost fell over his feet as he entered the room, Will stood leaning against the door frame, quite unashamed in his nakedness, and quite naturally so. Clothing was, of course, foreign to him still. Hannibal had seen him bare, whilst caring for him, but seeing him stand, muscles flex and strain, was an entirely different scenario. He was a vision. 

 

“You should not be up, Will.” Hannibal tried to keep his tone firm, but he couldn't help the fight of a proud smile that wanted to curl the tight draw of his lips. He placed the broth on the bedside counter, walking towards the other and putting his arm over his own shoulder to lead him back to the bed, helping him down slowly. Stacking pillows behind the Merman, he eased him into a position where Hannibal could feed him easily. “I haven't seasoned it strongly.” He added, as he offered a spoonful of clear broth. Will jutted out his jaw, inhaling before parting his lips. Hannibal smiled, as he felt the inquisitiveness in the other, followed by delight as the taste washed over his tongue. The Merman hummed as he swallowed, not the first time he had eaten but the first time he had needed to.

 

“This is delicious.” He murmured, then laughed, in an almost embarrassed way. “I feel so strange. All of these firsts, I must seem like a newborn baby.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. Hannibal snorted, holding out another spoonful, Will took it eagerly. 

 

“You are experiencing something new, and I am by your side. An anchor. I feel nothing but honour.” Will smiled at him then, feeling the truth in the man. Of course he would not see him as feeble, even though that is exactly how the Merman felt. The same look of adoration filled the man's face. A warm silence stretched through the air, one continued to feed the other, but both being nourished. 

 

As much as he was enjoying the restored company of Will, the man could see the fatigue, still strong on him. Placing the almost empty soup bowl back on the side, Hannibal helped the other to the bathroom and into the tub. Slow sweeps of the sponge, followed the new outline of the Merman, who lay with his head back and eyes closed, Hannibal held tight to his need, wanting to caress the skin, lovingly, with his own hands. Now was not the time. Moving around to the head of the bath, he worked suds through Will's long hair, rinsing it out once he was finished. 

 

“Sitting in warm water is strange,” Will observed “It makes me sleepy. How do humans not fall asleep like this? You don't have gills, that would be dangerous.” The being mumbled, trying to focus on Hannibal, but his eyelids were lead. The man chuckled at the words.

 

“Practice, I do believe, Will.” Hannibal towel dried the Will's hair, then, as he helped him from the bath, dried his skin, attentive to every part. Finally he laid the Merman back down on fresh linens he had dressed the bed with, as Will had soaked. He moved to draw away from the other, but a hand was on the back of his neck, surprising strength behind it.

 

“Thank you, Hannibal.” Will whispered, eyes fluttered open to snare the man's gaze, pulling himself up, his lips landed on Hannibal's, soft and promising. An exhale left the man, as the other flopped back onto the pillow, curling onto his side, blanket tight around his form. 

 

“Sleep well and wake.” Hannibal was not sure if it was a command or a prayer, but it fell from him without thinking. As the sounds of deep and peaceful sleep settled on Will, the man moved to the chair by the window.

  
Patience is a virtue, he told himself over and over, as he sat his silent vigil. 


	5. Conjoined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wakes, renewed in his humanesque form. Hannibal can relax in the knowledge that he his well, and they embark on a new chapter in their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this chapter has been written since like the other week cos my babies ❤❤❤ 
> 
> So... enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Conjoined**

 

It was the second morning that Will had woken without the fever, colour was back in his cheeks. He lay quite still on the sheets, eyes still closed, as golden rays of light fell across his pale form, like the fingers of the sun, reaching out to touch and bless this perfect being. Hannibal felt ridiculous for the jealous notion at the light that lingered on flesh, he realised the possessiveness that grew within him was not necessarily healthy. But he seemed helpless against. He wanted to protect him, love him, possess him entirely, it was all consuming. Hannibal was not used to being consumed, in the literal or physical way. The world had been stood on it's head, and he no longer cared. Nothing in him, despite his selfish need to possess the creature, wanted to cause him any pain. The thought alone was unconscionable, one of only two people he had regarded in this way. 

 

A long, white limb, emerged from within the blanket cocoon and toes were flexed, a small smile settled on Will's mouth as he remembered the body he awoke in. Eyes opened onto Hannibal, he didn't even need to look for him, sat in a chair near the window, silently observing the natural process that was Will waking. As striking as watching the sun rise. 

 

“Good Morning.” Will’s voice was soft, he almost sung the words. He raised a hand towards Hannibal, fingers out stretched. Placing his sketch pad and pencil neatly to one side, Hannibal rose, compelled towards the other, the sweetest command, obeyed entirely. The man knelt by the bed, as his fingers tangled through Will's, pressing the back of the Merman’s hand to his chest firmly, just over his heart. His free hand searched over reassuringly cool skin, palm gently stroking over forehead, fingers taking the excuse to rake through soft curls.

 

“How do you feel?” Hannibal’s voice was low, he didn't want to disturb the tranquillity of the room with his voice, which seemed ungainly in comparison. 

 

“Good. Normal… well, as normal as it can be.” His fingertips brushed against Hannibal’s cheek, the palm coming to rest on his neck. Will grinned, feeling the pulse under his skin. Stormy eyes travelled over his skin, as if for the first time. He always wondered what Will saw, how it felt to be this close to warmth and love for the first time. Instead, he allowed himself to be content and grateful, just watching the minute movements and inflections upon that pure canvas.

 

“I am glad.” Hannibal turned to lay a soft kiss on the wrist of the other. Eyes watched him intently, a slight flush rising in his cheeks.

 

“Thank you for watching over me, looking after me.” Hannibal laughed softly at the genuine words of gratitude.

 

“There is no need to thank me, Will. There is no place on that I would rather be, than by your side.” He pressed his eyes closed, as fingers stroked around the shell of his ear, letting out a shaky breath. As he looked again on the ethereal being that graced his existence, the azure gaze laid upon the flowers that Hannibal had potted to place by the bed. They were the same flowers that dotted along the lake in spring. Oh, but how Hannibal adored the pleasure that Will’s face shone with, the small laugh that left his lips was a finer tune than he could ever hope to compose. 

 

“The flowers are beautiful.” Will met his eyes again.

 

“They pale, in comparison.” The colour that deepened in the Merman’s complexion, and lips that parted slightly around a huffed breath, were all the encouragement he needed. Hannibal slowly bent over the other, watching his face intently, pupils widened a fraction before lids slid closed, lips parted a fraction more and chin pushed upwards, offering freely the sweetness that Hannibal knew lay there. The warmth that he felt as he pressed onto Will, was as though he were descending into warm water, a sensation travelled over his skin as lips parted and he took the Merman’s breath as his own. 

 

Fingers ran through Hannibal’s hair, as the kiss deepened, he savoured the gentle moans that were fed to him like they were all he needed to survive. Truly, he did believe that the only thing he needed, was the being that lay under him. If he were to lose him, the thing that had breathed life and love through him, he did not believe he would survive the separation. The pang of loss he felt at the very thought, made his hands urgently search the other. Feeling the skin, old and new, discovering it and claiming it as his own. Fingertips slid over bone and muscle, committing the structure and movement to memory, so he could savour it always. Will pushed himself up and into Hannibal’s body, so he sent an arm to slide up the long, elegant back, enjoying the vertebrae pass under his palm like waves, until his hand came to rest, fingers full of hair, at the nape of Will's neck. Reluctantly, the man parted from the other, flushed and breathless. Pressing his forehead against Will's, he watched those lips quiver slightly. 

 

“Will,” He panted “I don't think I'm able to control myself.” As his eyes travelled up to Will's, there was no sign of reluctance, just the innocent confidence that always seemed to inhabit him. “You should rest-” Hannibal’s words were swallowed by Will's lips, a quick, hard kiss, that seemed to wipe the train of thought from the man's mind.

 

“Mermen are hardy creatures, Hannibal.” Will informed him, an eyebrow quirked. 

 

“Is that so?” 

 

“We have to survive in the sea, or didn't you know?” The grin was mischievous, Hannibal barked a laugh as Will continued. “Why would you need to control yourself?” The being relaxed back into the pillow, head to one side and considered the man.

 

“Well, usually, I like to make rational decisions. With you, it is my heart and not my head that leads.” Dark eyebrows knitted together.

 

“Why would you not act on instinct?”

 

“My instincts can be atypical.” Will considered the man for a moment.

 

“Well, I am an instinctual creature, we can both rely on that. They are yet to lead me astray.” Hannibal studied Will’s face, a slight twist in his stomach at the words, perhaps they had. Why had they driven him towards Hannibal? He could show him companionship and love, but at what cost? A finger drew down his cheek, drawing him from his dark thoughts. “I got here on my own, I would prefer to have the company.” Will's words countered him, as if he had read the man's mind.

 

“Who am I to deny you such a simple thing?” Hannibal rose from where he knelt, and walked to the other side of the bed, lifting the covers to submerge himself with the other man. Will turned on his side, and smiled but made no further movement forward. Hannibal laid on his back, missing the press of the other's body on his own, but feeling unsure how to proceed. In his mind he could see himself, as oil on top of pure water, sullying the goodness. Tainting it. He had never thought of himself as impure before, but there was no other way to describe himself laying next to Will. 

 

“I have never felt so close to light before, Will.” He spoke the words to the ceiling, eyes still closed. “And so lacking, in its presence.” His voice wavered, lips feeling heavy and his words not enough. For once in his life, just not enough.

 

“I have never felt so close to the dark.” Will admitted, quietly. “I have also never felt so alive, as I do, when you look at me.” His exhale travelled over Hannibal’s bare chest, and the muscles clenched in him at the contact. “To have darkness, you must have light. One cannot be without the other. It needn't mean they are incompatible, in fact they are a necessity to one another.” Hannibal opened his eyes at the words, turning his head towards Will, eyes hot in their cool hue. Hannibal propped himself up on his elbow, face close to the other's. He scanned over nose, cheek, lips, throat, then returned to the gaze that watched his own mouth intently, anticipating movement. This hadn't been Hannibal’s intention, when he had wanted Will to live on land for a while, but he couldn't deny that he had hoped. Oh, how he had hoped. He reached a hand out to cup Will's cheek, and the Merman melted into the touch.

 

“You were not made for mankind, I feel as though I will be damned for my actions. Human that I am, I cannot resist perfection when I find it.” With the words said, he pushed his lips back onto the other's, acknowledging the sweet smile that Will had responded with, before his eyes closed and lips met lips. The kiss was different now, the decision had been made and the desire strong and needy. Hands grasped on to Hannibal’s face, as he pushed the Merman onto his back, covering him with his body. 

 

His thumb stroked softly at the corner of Will's mouth, where they joined. Tongue pushed into the warmth of the other's mouth, tasting him. Fingertips slid through hair, from root to tip, and continued to cascade down the flesh that was so very alive. Here he found the skin that covered an Adam's apple, bobbing under his finger. There, a small nipple, hardening at the touch. Here was the hipbone that skin laid upon like silk, a stroke caused the muscles to writhe, giving birth to a muted grunt. Hannibal adorned the body with his hands, when the worship seemed incomplete, he used his mouth. Tongue dragged over skin that tasted of the sea, he found the dents in muscles and joints and kissed them, his mark of discovery. All the while, Will sang to him, his name being invoked by an angel in rapture. The sounds that left his lips, caressed and wholesome, filling the room with encouragement, it seemed to fall on to Hannibal's skin, he absorbed the pleasurable vibrations, strengthening his loving vigour. 

 

In truth, the experience was new for both beings. Emotionally and physically. As Will had suggested, Hannibal let the other's instincts be their guide. Soon he felt the warm palms, belonging to the other, on his back, exploring him. Breath hissed, bodies heaved and sighed, cotton slid over skin, as they rolled together. Hannibal's hand gripped the soft thigh that wrapped around him, fingertips massaging and travelling higher still. Hannibal hesitated slightly, and Will understood, his hand travelled between them, taking and guiding the man to where they both needed him. Eyes locked in a moment, a stillness. Hannibal counted the heartbeats he felt from the body pressed to him. With the smallest rise of the other's brows and nod, Hannibal understood, bearing his hips down, slowly but firmly. 

 

Will's head dropped back on the pillow, mouth opening, a sound tried to escape, a groan, that Hannibal silenced under his mouth. Hands held tight to the being beneath, as though he might slip away and become a dream. It felt like a dream, unlike anything he had experienced before. Mermen were, indeed, very much a different creation, how anyone could be with one and not see that, escaped Hannibal. Emotion tightened his throat, as he lost Will's lips, to bury his head in the nape of his neck. A staggered breath left him, as he became immersed in the being completely, perfect flesh wrapped tightly around his body, omnipresently. He nuzzled into Will, feeling the breath travel out of the other, as heavy as his own. 

 

“Will.” It was the only thing to say. It was the only thing in his mind. Lips landed gently on the man's forehead, hips tilted beneath him, urging him, encouraging him. Hannibal responded to the movement in an instinctual way, taking heed of Will's words. It was as though a stone had started to cascade down hill, he allowed his body to take over. The experience merged and melded, time was lost, and all that the man recalled was flesh sliding over his, hands holding him, breaths hailing down, and flashes of blue. The movement into Will was so simply natural, the drive to do it again and again and again, encompassed him completely. Sheets fell to the floor, as bodies sprawled, limbs pushed to the four corners of the bed that was their earth.

 

Will sighed out Hannibal’s name, as he was pressed against. The sound so beautiful, it was hard for the man to contain himself, his dark need rising to posses the other was only just held back, but his fingers slipped on the control. The pale skin beneath him glistened, inviting his teeth to sink into it, to break that barrier between himself and the life blood of this being, that he so wanted to be his own, solely belonging to the shell of himself. He was sorely glad that Will could not see his face, the snarl that he was sure was there, would have been terrifying. The image of the Merman, fearful of him was enough. The thought of a world in which he didn't breathe, forced a silent sob from Hannibal, as though a knife had been driven between his ribs, eyes closed and forehead creased. He focussed his mind on the other man, honouring and pleasuring him with his entirety. 

 

Hannibal murmured Will's name over and over, as though it were supplication. His worship was repaid by the reactive movements underneath him, the welcoming of him, the arms that snaked around him, the fingers that dug into him, the words and sounds that rolled from that perfect mouth. He was overcome with the need to see him. Pushing himself up on one arm, he groaned immediately, as Will arched further into the thrusts. His free hand came to rest on Will's cheek, warm and flushed, as Hannibal allowed himself to be swallowed by that gaze, which was as devastating as the sea.

 

Will's hand found his, and took it in his own, palm to palm, allowing it to fall back onto the bed, taking the other with it. Hannibal observed the white knuckles of the Merman’s hand, as it gripped his hand tightly, enjoying the press of himself down on the other, and the wanting hold that had him. He mirrored the image on the other side of Will’s head and began to let himself go, not the control on his worst desires, but allowing himself to merge with the being, becoming something greater, entirely. 

 

The stone fell fast now, momentum an unstoppable force, as Hannibal rose and fell upon Will, crashing upon him and almost shattering himself with every blow. He would shatter, he knew, into a thousand shards, and Will would find him and piece him back together. Words were replaced by careless grunts and cries, building upon one another. Catching the Merman’s eye he saw something of apprehension, fear at what his body felt instinctually to do, not knowing exactly what that was. Releasing a hand, Hannibal caressed his face, as he took the lips with his own again, hand fell down the slender form, as he began to soothe Will in the way that would bring relief. Hand and body synchronised, forcing a whimper into Hannibal’s mouth, moments later Will's mouth left his own to cry his name in a desperate plea. Warmth spilled between them and, as the grip that surrounded the man strengthened, he let go. White blazed behind his lids as the coil that tightened within him released and pulsed heat within Will. 

 

Arms shook as he held himself above Will, aftershocks of their passion still surging through them both, peppering the air with gasps and whimpers. Finally, Hannibal relaxed his body onto Will, embracing one another tightly, hearts beating as one. The Merman's l augh cleared the fog in Hannibal’s mind. Shifting onto his elbows, he peered down onto the other, smiling and flushed.

 

“Are you ok?” Hannibal asked softly. 

 

“Of course. I'm here with you, what could be wrong?” Hannibal arched an eyebrow as Will laughed again. “It's the same feeling, the same rush, when you escape danger.” Will elaborated. “It always makes me want to laugh.”

 

“That would be the endorphins.” Hannibal informed him, albeit rather breathlessly, smiling himself at the sweet discoveries he was sharing. 

 

“Ah, so there's a name for it? I always thought of it as just ‘happy to be alive’.” 

 

“Then that is what we shall call it, because I am.” Hannibal brushed back hair from Will's forehead and leaned in to kiss him again. Indeed, the man had never felt more alive himself, and never more in love. Deliriously, insanely in love.

 

“I am feeling something else, as well.” Will managed when lips broke apart.

 

“Oh? What are you feeling?” Hannibal couldn't help the edge of concern that formed his words. It earned him a withering look from the other, obviously feeling the anxiety that spiked easily from the man.

 

“I think I'm hungry.” Hannibal smiled at the admission. That he could do something about, that he could fix for the Merman. 

 

“I would be delighted to help you there.” 

 

“You aren't hungry, after  _ that _ ?”

 

“You are bound to be ravenous, after all you've been through plus,  _ that _ ,” Hannibal chuckled, endeared by the unsurety in Will's description of their love making. “Plus I find nourishment at the very sight if you, Will.” He caressed the name with his tongue in such a way that brought goosebumps to the others flesh, and a deep smile to his face. The words were true, he could forget his own essential needs when the Merman was so very present in his world. 

 

It took Hannibal an unsurprisingly long time to leave the bed, limbs kept entangling his own, he may also have been quite easy to persuade off his intended course. It was also an absurdly short time before he reappeared in the room, brandishing a tray filled with small dishes, varying flavours and components, both of them unknowing to what Will would enjoy. He needn't have worried, the others appetite was healthy and he enjoyed sampling the flavours, absorbing the information the man imparted on him, describing ingredients and the process in which they had been prepared.

 

Will leaned back, hand glided over his full stomach, another new sensation, and sighed contentedly, eyes meeting an amber gaze that never left him. He was feeling weary under the weight of everything he was experiencing, but life was too vivid right now for him to want to sleep. Hannibal read his mind.

 

“If you are feeling up to It, there is something I would like to show you.” The excitement was clear in Hannibal and it stirred the others curiosity. 

 

“Hannibal, what have you planned?”  

 

“Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you.” Hannibal looked decidedly mischievous, Will decided the look suited his face. With a laugh, he slid a hand towards the man to grasp hold of his own, strong hand.  

  
“Well, by all means, Hannibal, surprise me.”


	6. Cove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is eager to show the place he has carved for him, and they begin to share more with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I explore the metaphysical element here... sorry for the minor delay I this and probably the next two chapters, the ideas are there but they need to be fleshed out as such. But it will come! Also, again I have beta'd myself, so forgive the mistakes.
> 
> As always, comments, criticism and suggestions welcomed!
> 
> Inspirational song for this chapter; Einaudi - Four Dimensions  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nvnGOAqe6aU

**Chapter 6: Cove**

 

Hannibal’s fingers passed slowly over the cotton, button by button fastening the garment closed over Will's chest. The Merman had been more than capable of doing it himself but the man had insisted. He was taking his role as protector perhaps a little too severely. But Will allowed it, simply looking at him with patient and amused eyes. He had needed to get some clothes for the other, and as much as he was tempted to tailor the being, he thought he would be much more comfortable in something a little more relaxed. There was a collection of shirts, muted colours or simply crisp white and, on a whim, had picked up a few plaid shirts. One of which was now being worn by Will, over jeans. 

 

The Merman fingered at the collar, the cloth covering his skin made him feel slightly restricted. Hannibal frowned slightly as Will rolled the sleeves up to his elbow, hands smoothing the material over his stomach before looking up at Hannibal.

 

“I like it.” He concluded with a smile, meeting Hannibal’s watchful eyes. 

 

“Good. It suits you.” Not quite so much as the sea and his natural form, but it did. Like another dimension of the being, reflected at him. If life had spun him out a man.

 

“Is this my surprise?” 

 

“No, Will, this is a necessity, you need clothes. Well, if you wish to venture outside, I have no qualms with you staying naked at home.” Hannibal surprised himself with his own crude remark, but Will only laughed. 

 

“So we are going outside?” The words were edged with nerves, Hannibal ran a hand down his back to soothe him. 

 

“Not far, just the garden.” The half smile on the man's face said that he was pleased with himself. Will eyed him curiously, he wasn't used to any creature doing anything for him, and he had never felt a loss for it. It was the nature of his being. But now, on the receptive end of care and attentiveness, it was a beautiful gift. No matter the surprise, it would be wonderful to Will. 

 

Hannibal led the way from the room, Will followed slowly, trying to peer through doorways that remained a mystery to him. The man kept a patient gait, knowing that, although Will was adaptable and grasping his new body naturally, he could still be unsure on his feet. They passed the library, the door being open a crack, Will saw the rows of books. Knowing what they were excitement curled in him, eager for knowledge.  _ Would it be ok for me to read them?  _ He wondered to himself.

 

“You are welcome to any book you desire, Will. They are for sharing, enjoying.” Hannibal turned with a smile as Will stopped dead. 

 

“Did you just read my thoughts?” He sputtered, the first time he could remember being surprised. Hannibal's face froze.

 

“You didn’t say that? It was clear as day, in my mind.” His words slowed and softened as he reflected on what he had experienced. “Can you read mine?” He asked eagerly.

 

“No… I don't know,” Will shrugged, dumbfounded for a moment, before a smile broke through. “When you were carrying me to the car, I felt your emotions as keen as a knife, sharper than usual. As if they were words, it's more abstract than what you just did. Maybe it has changed with me.” Will had never heard about this level of connection before, perhaps it was unique to them. Hannibal outstretched a hand towards him, immediately his own hand encompassed the other as he was led further through the house. 

 

“Well, we have plenty of time to explore that.” Hannibal slid an arm around Will's waist, as he guided him through the glass sliding doors that led out onto the garden. “I hope.” He added in a slightly sombre breath. Will leaned into the man, reassuringly.

 

“I had stayed near the inlet for years because I felt a belonging there. Now I have found more.” Will spoke softly, but firmly, trying to imprint the words on the other. He should not worry about what would come, if it did. Simply enjoy what was presently in front of them.

 

“But at a higher cost.” Will sighed. There was nothing he could promise Hannibal he knew, he just wished that there was something he could give to ease the worries of what they would come to be. 

 

“Hannibal, you can't live in the future. Live for now, our love will always be present. Near or far, it is indelible. You cannot undo a bond, especially one as fluid as ours. Sometimes I forget where I start and you begin.” The last sentence he mused over himself, feelings and memories were starting to bleed into one another. The Merman felt as though he had a recollection or a reflection of Hannibal’s existence that couldn't be explained by their time together or conversations. The memories were not clear or tangible but swirls of light and dark, the progress of a picture witnessed at different stages but not watching the artist work. 

 

His thoughts stopped as Hannibal did, they faced a wooden structure, small and quaint with whitewashed wood. Will looked at the other quizzically, a smile on his face as the man looked from the door to the Merman. With a small laugh, he pushed open the door to the tiny building. Inside were two chairs, a long table ran alongside one wall, shelving holding boxes of equipment. From his quick scan, Will could see paint brushes, wood working tools and a potters wheel. It was a place for creating, to nurture craft and hobbies. He looked at the man, smiling at him with expectation. 

 

“This is for me?” He was surprised, not quite sure what he would actually enjoy doing with his hands on land, but having the tools to explore was a beautiful gift. He was take back by the gesture.

 

“Yes and no. This is your space, to do as you wish. But it is also a rouse.” Bending, he lifted a latch and a panel of wood lifted away from the floor. Will walked over to Hannibal, the panel had exposed a ladder leading down onto the dark cool of the bedrock. The man took the lead, within seconds his head was below ground as he descended, Will followed without hesitation. It didn't seem like a long climb, but once he had reached the bottom and stood next to Hannibal, he felt like he had reached another realm. It was cool, blissfully quiet, there was one emergency light that was dim and could be shut off, the large space was carved roughly from the rock, small shelves held candles that had been lit recently in anticipation of Will coming here. The light from the candles danced across the still surface of the water which filled most of the space in the underground hideout. He wasn't sure, but he thought the water was deep enough to swim, the cove itself large enough to have freedom in the water. He could hear a small stream of water meeting the larger body, making a soothing song.

 

“I know it isn't the lake, but I thought you might be able to find peace here. When it gets too much up there.” He paused, waiting for Will to respond, when he didn't he carried on. “I thought of giving it a glass roof to see the sky. I can still do that. I thought you would prefer the privacy like this.” His voice was unsure, willing the other to respond and give him some sort of clue on how he felt. All he could feel in the bond was stunned shock, that could be either good or bad. Will's feet began to move as he absorbed the space.

 

“You made this for me?” Will turned to lay eyes on the man now, smile wide on his face.

 

“You gave up your home to come here, this is the least I could do.” Hannibal shifted under the weight of Will's gaze, feeling the wonder settle on his bones. For once he didn’t feel pride in a gift well bestowed, he knew this was the least he should give. It was not near enough what the other deserved. Unworthiness washed over him as the Merman approached him, looking at him with soft love and confusion at what he was undoubtedly feeling from Hannibal. His hand rested on the man's cheek, looking up to him.

 

“You are my home, Hannibal. Together or apart, we belong together. No matter what happens we will return to one another. Like the pieces of the cup.” His words were gentle but gripped Hannibal’s heart ferociously. He felt a heaviness of emotion stir within him that he had not felt since Mischa. Fear, adoration and protectiveness.  _ But Mischa would never come back together _ . The harsh thought in his mind stabbed at him. Reminding him of the chaos that he could wreak,  _ might _ wreak, on the other person that held his heart, the one right in front of him. 

 

“Mischa.” Will whispered into the stillness between them. He knew Hannibal had not said It, his lips had not moved. Will had heard it just the same, he had felt It, the pain that made the destruction in the wake of a storm look mild. Amber eyes held his own for a long time, his fingers tangled through Hannibal's own, drawing himself closer to the man. As he said the name he knew, a room unlocked in a space they shared, a place that was their existence intwined. He could see her, youth and beauty, so alive in his mind. But he knew it was only the memory that was alive now. Will's hand dropped to Hannibal’s chest to lay over his heart. “She's gone. Your sister, she is gone.” Will said it as if hearing the news fresh on the morning of her passing. He felt at the cavity left behind by the lack of that soul, dark and cruel. Tears burnt hot in the Merman’s eyes. “I'm sorry.” He whispered, feeling absurd that he could do no more. 

 

Hannibal could only watch as his memory unfolded within the being, an understanding and empathy he had never known. Never dreamed he would have. His breath left him in a shudder, head dropping slightly to rest against Will's, as though being seen so clearly took his energy. His knees felt weak. The Merman gently guided him to the edge of the water, gesturing for him to sit. 

 

“I hope I can ease your pain in someway.” Will offered as they sat for a long moment. 

 

“The pain is all mine and deserving.” Hannibal said a little hotter than necessary. “Did you see everything?” Hannibal was sure he hadn't, otherwise the Merman would have turned and fled. Will shook his head softly.

 

“I don't need to. The pain resonates in you just as strongly now as it did then.”

 

“There is more to know. That you should know-” Will's soft touch on his cheek was enough to stop him.

 

“I am not here to judge you. You have suffered enough with the pain and guilt. Guilt that is not as deserved as you feel,” Will closed his eyes for a moment, reaching out with something, part of him, to soothe his lover. Part of him, unseen, coursed through the veins of the other, traveling through him. He felt air leave Hannibal as he expelled breath from his body, feeling Will there within him. He found it, that crude darkness, reaching out with the tips of his spirit, he cradled the emotion in warmth. It felt cold and stale, but it soften with the contact. Will opened his eyes to the other man, a smile on his face. “But you have done what you could to earn that guilt.” 

 

Hannibal stared at the being, seeing through him almost, to the darkness. Knowing the depths of the darkness but not the detail. He could do nothing but breath, Will swam through his body and he had never felt so alive.

 

“How can you stand it?” The man breathed. “How can you stand me?” Just as Will could feel the evil that resided in Hannibal, the man could feel the warmth of purity that was Will flooding him. It made him ache. The skin under the Merman's hand, still placed over his heart, throbbed. 

 

“With all due respect, Hannibal, you cannot help with whom you fall in love.” Will's head tilted to one side, a soft look settling on his beautiful features. “I have swam the depths of the ocean and I know the heart of destructive chaos, I know the very cruelty that is life. And I know there is a love that pulses in you, and into me, a rare love. A rare gift. And it is mine.” There was almost a possessiveness in those words that Hannibal knew came from him. 

 

* * *

 

The two spent a long, quiet while there, enjoying the new sensation of an intimacy that was different from their physical love making, but no less fulfilling. Soft words were spoken into that space, acting as a womb to develop their senses as a single entity. By the time they emerged into the world again, it was night. 

 

Will laughed as his tummy rumbled, he was sat in the kitchen watching the man cook. What a spectacular sight that was, the Merman decided. 

 

“You are quite the phenomenon, Hannibal. Why has nobody tried to breach your walls before?” Hannibal cast him a look out of the corner of his eye, a lock of hair fell out of place as his wrist flicked the saucepan, tossing the contents in the air.

 

“They thought they had.” Hannibal responded. He had let people in as far as he had thought people could be let near to him and kept safe. Sometimes he had let them near him and still hurt them. There was no rule he had lived by, simply serving his own need as it arrived. 

 

“How could they not see that they had not?” It seemed obvious to Will, he could see the suit or the shell the man wore but it was transparent to him. The man underneath shone. Hannibal laughed.

 

“I showed them what they expected to see. Mostly.” He had slipped his mask a few times, those whom he had shown had run in fear. He had expected them to. It wasn't until Will stayed, fearless as he was, that he had realised he had a need for someone to stay. He betrayed the very thing he thought he was. “You are the only one with whom I have shared this bond, don't forget that it is unique to us. Without it, you would not see me so easily.” Will snorted at that, obviously disbelieving. 

 

“If I were a man I would have recognised you as soon as I laid eyes on you. Surely human instincts aren't so bad as that?” The very fact that the man sailed through his existence, unrecognised, answered his own question. “I still would have known.” He added, chin in his palm as he watched the man.

 

“I would have every faith in you, man or not, to figure me out. And, man or not, I would have loved you on sight.” His smile was warm, colour rose in Will. “The needs I used to serve have changed now. My desires are different, although my means may be the same. I have a destination now, I lived every day as full as I wanted it to be because death inspired me. Now life inspires me, life with you.” Hannibal worked with a flourish, as he plated up their dinner, Will smiled fondly as the man grew more accustomed to speaking the words written in his heart. 

 

They ate their meal in the kitchen, laughter filling the large space as the two enjoyed one another in every way manner, time meaningless to them. 

 

* * *

 

 

Will fingered the glass of ruby red wine that Hannibal had offered him, relaxing in the lounge after they had cleared away from dinner.

 

“So this interferes with your senses?” Will relaxed in the chair opposite Hannibal. They had no need to sit next to each other to be intimate, their individual forces in constant contact. Hannibal hummed to confirm as he nosed his glass and took a sip, Will mirrored him, sucking in a sharp  breath through his nose as the wine assaulted his sensitive palate. He placed the glass on the side table next to him. “I may have to leave you to the wine.” He added, with a grin.

 

“You may acquire a taste for it,” Hannibal replied, eyes concerned that the wine may have more of an effect than he could see at this distance. Will gave him a withering look that put an end to his worries. “If your sense of touch and taste is heightened, what about your sense of hearing?” Will looked inward for a moment, eyebrows drawing together.

 

“I suppose it is different from your perception, underwater sound waves travel differently, out here things are sharp and clear. But I feel more in the words, the vibrations carry emotions, tastes sometimes. From simply hearing things I can feel with my whole body. From simply seeing things I can gain a whole true perspective” Hannibal was intrigued, he could relate to a certain extent, music moving him through time and emotions, but not at the depth that Will felt it.

 

“That is a beautiful ability to have.” The man responded, taking a sip from his wine. He could only see the upside in such a quality, refining the world around you and understanding it to its last molecule. Will snorted gently.

 

“Except I can not turn it off.” The Merman sighed. “To always be able to understand, to feel as though you are another, always being impartial because that is your duty... You can understand why we are solitary and return to the sea. Even sitting here, I can feel the vibrations of the humans around me, like a din in the room upstairs. It’s hard to fully concentrate sometimes.” Hannibal’s brows drew down, worry filling him again with the comfort of the other. He stood and walked towards the table, to pour himself some more wine.

 

“Is there anything more that I can do to make you comfortable, Will?” His back still turned to the being, the guilt in bringing him never far from him. Hands rested gently on his waist and Hannibal's breath hitched. He couldn't remember the last time anyone was able to sneak up on him. He felt Will inhale deeply. “Did you just  scent me?” Hannibal asked, with a soft laugh, head turning sideways to regard the Merman over his shoulder.

 

“Overwhelming my senses is a way that I am learning helps shut out the world." His lips gently tasted the skin of the man’s neck, warm breath traveling over it, he watched as the skin reacted to him, bumps raising. “You overwhelm every one of my senses, Hannibal. And you are not the only one with evolving desires.” His lips met the skin again, an earthy taste danced across his tongue. “I would like to learn you, in every way.” His head tilted up to catch Hannibal’s mouth, waiting as it was for the other to arrive there. 

 

Hannibal turned towards the other, lips never parting as he held Will’s beautiful warmth close to him. Fingers fell to the buttons of his own shirt, moving quickly to rid the barriers between them. Hannibal nuzzled into Will’s neck. 

 

“Perhaps we should move to the bedroom.” The man breathed, eyes closed as he himself was taken over by the other, desire flooding him to senselessness. Will never stopped moving over him as he replied.

 

“Is that the only place we can do this?” Hannibal wasn’t sure if it was an honest, naïve question or the other man was teasing. Either way it made him smile.

 

“No.” 

 

With the response said, Hannibal moved against the other, the strength in his passion rising to the surface, he moved him back towards the sofa and for a long while that was the last coherent word uttered in the room. 


	7. Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months pass of domestic bliss between the two beings, until a dark day arrives. The threat unknown but about to change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this chapter in a rather choppy style, but it felt right to the pacing I wanted and I didn't edit to smooth it out.
> 
> Thank you to those that follow along with this, my actual favorite fic. I have most of the ending semi written, it really evokes quite some emotion in me and I hope that comes across.
> 
> As always; criticism, comments and suggestions always welcomed!
> 
> Inspirational song for this chapter - Einaudi, Nightbook:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6tCn-k6eBeE
> 
> Hopefully next chapter will be done within the next week <3 Again, thank you for taking the time to read. Love Becs

**Chapter 7: Returned**

 

As Hannibal waited in his office downtown, his eyes kept alternating between the clock hands and the man opposite. Franklyn. He resisted the urge to let out a deep sigh, settling instead to adjust his legs, noticing a stray dog hair there. Frowning slightly at it as it flew into the air. After months of the most wondrous bliss with Will, Hannibal had reluctantly reopened his practise. Not for any other reason than to give the Merman some space to develop, he enjoyed spending time crafting, a particular fine skill in electrics surprisingly. He was just very good at making things work, in _any_ field. Hannibal longed to spend his every waking moment with Will but he knew that he should probably not. 

 

A memory kept surfacing within him. His baby sister crying, hands clasped together, crouched on her knees. Once he had managed to soothe her enough to peel apart her fingers, he saw the beautiful wings of a butterfly. Utterly still and lifeless. He had spent a long time with his sister, explaining that some things in nature could not be kept like that, it was a creation meant to fly free, gracing the air and flowers and trees. A living wonder to see fly free. It always made him feel like his fingers were pried too tightly around Will, he needed his own sense of self, especially as he was learning it anew in his human form. 

 

“I just assumed you would be there that night. I remembered you saying it was one of your favourite operas.” Hannibal took a moment to scan over the last few sentences, catching up with the man.

 

“Indeed it is. I have not been out in society much the last few months, Franklyn.” He added simply, in a way that said he would not elaborate.

 

“I know. Is everything ok?” 

 

“This hour is for you, to talk about what you would wish. You are not counselling me.” His head tilted slightly to punctuate the end of that thread of discussion. Frankly nodded, wiping palms down his trouser legs. 

 

“Well, I am your friend, you can always talk to me.” He offered with a nervous smile.

 

It took all of Hannibal's patience to sit through the remaining 28 minutes of the appointment. As he shut the door on the man, he let out a heavy sigh, something today was connecting him to that dark part of him. That part that would have easily found an excuse to kill the man that had just left his office, he had not killed since first laying eyes on Will. He had felt no need or desire too. And, despite the height of his irritation, he still did not feel that beast rise in him.

 

Frowning again, he brushed the second hair from his sleeve cuff now. He would have to do something about that. As he had left the house that morning, another stray dog had been waiting at the door. He had not the heart or the inclination to shoo the animal away, Will was a beacon for stray or hurt animals. They just kept turning up. It was only the dogs that decided to stay, however. Hannibal let out a quiet laugh at the thought. He would never have pictured him as being bound to a house, to one soul and surrounded by dogs. It was almost domestic, but far from it at the same time.

 

But he was bound, hopelessly so. He breathed deeply thinking of the other, how they would lose hours and days within one another. In conversation or in silence, intimately or otherwise, they lived in each other deeper and deeper with each passing moment. It was the sweetest existence. As he would walk around the house, living memories would swim in front of his vision, they had made love in every which way in every available inch of his house, which had become a home with Will. That would be a thought he would deem crude, before. Before he realised and understood the simplicity and basic need of being within Will. It was his peace, part of his soul resided with him at all times, he was sure. And only when they touched, caressed, joined and blurred did he feel completion. The astounding wonder of completion, he had not known it before. 

 

Hannibal had felt that tug this morning, to his darker side, a warning almost. He had hesitated leaving the house and, as he stood in the vacant quiet of his office he wondered why he had. Instinct, Will kept telling him. That thing he had lived by before, out of the view of others of course. He was hesitant to follow it still, with Will. He did not want to do something that would give him eternal damnation. If even a thing existed, he would deserve it then. 

 

A flare within him, sharp and strong, sounded. He should not have left. He knew, in his very core he  _ knew _ he should be at home. Feet made a quick journey to his waiting room, no one was there. His next appointment was running late, he could be just as rude if need be. And need did require it. Shutting the door, he made his way out of the building to his car. He needed Will. 

* * *

Will sat on the windowsill, watching the new pup interact with the others in the vast garden. He longed to be down there but he couldn't. Looking to the sky again, he saw that it was still blue. He felt as though storm clouds should be brewing black above his head. The oppression of the world today seemed to press heavily into him, his chest was tight and every breath was hard work. These moments came and passed, the very presence of Hannibal usually enough to dispel the feeling, but today it drove to the centre of him, like a knife pointed behind his belly button, pressing to his spine. Pulses of emotion surged through him. He needed to be outside or in the cove, he found so much calm down there in the deep, cool embrace of the earth.

 

The grounds keeper was here, maintaining some of the large trees that Will wasn't able to reach. Well, that Hannibal flat out refused for him to reach. The thought brought a small smile to his face, tight with worry as it was. The man outside was why he couldn't venture down there. He could feel him from here, some anxious anger, waves of it, lapping at him. Whatever the man was going through, it was an ordeal, the pain of it hit Will hard. 

 

Today was different however, and he wasn't sure why. He scrubbed his face with his hands, trying to figure out what he was feeling. All he wanted was his cove. He looked to the clock, it would be a while until the man left. He worried his lip, as the long hand ticked around the face. It seemed to speed up his heart rate. He needed Hannibal. He had felt it this morning, just not so strongly. Will had been about to ask him to stay but he'd bitten back the words, not wanting to encroach on the duty the man felt towards him, giving him the ability to be alone. Will didn't need the space, but it seemed to soothe Hannibal's worries that he would crush the life out of him. He snorted with amusement at the thought. They were better together, they were whole. Still, Hannibal worried about tainting him, hurting him. He vowed to himself that one day he would show the man their souls belonged in one place. Always.

 

There was a twist in the pain, Will grimaced, chest constricted as he struggled to draw breath. He needed to get down, below ground. Then the idea came, he knew the house went further underground, he could feel the depth below his feet when he was in the kitchen. Hannibal had never shown him and he had never asked, not minding the areas the man felt he should keep him shielded from. 

 

He didn't feel the need to know the precise measure of Hannibal, he already knew the heart of him. He saw the darkness.

 

Feet carried him swiftly down the stairs, he pulled on a t-shirt as he scaled down them. His chest hurt as the muscles flexed over it. He had never felt like this before. He should call Hannibal, but he knew that the other was in a session. Will told himself he would cope, it would pass. 

 

He reached the spot he felt the opening was, and finger tips ran down wooden planks, a gap that was just slightly wider. With short work he had pried the latch up, and was descending down the stairs. His heart beat in his mouth and his breathing was shallow, all he wanted was cool and dark. Bare feet found the cool of the floor and he paced in the dark to the lowest corner, sinking to hold his knees. An awareness washed over him, one he had felt only once before, when Hannibal had carried him into the house that night, months ago; swimming into a sharks territory. He pushed it to the back of his mind, while he struggled to regulate his breathing. His head went light, dizziness took him and he rested his forehead on his knees just as a cold black crept up on him. 

* * *

Will wasn't sure how long had passed, but as he came back to consciousness his breathing was easier. The oppressive feeling was still heavy, with it a sharpness on his palate, as though he tasted blood. He stood, legs slightly unsure as he guided himself along the wall. With each step he took, the fear within him doubled, until flashes of emotion came to him like images; Fear, dread, terror, death. All piling on top of one another. His finger tips found a light switch, he hesitated before flipping it. Lights blinked on to a sterile butcher house. A human butcher house. He knew in that moment, all the memories pieced together, fully fleshing out the beast whom he loved. Whom he was a part of. 

 

Within him a war raged, onset as quickly as a match cast onto gas. The instincts that he was familiar with, told him that a part of him already knew this and still would love him. But there was something fresh, a new instinct he had not felt before, but no less fierce. It radiated from his very core.

 

_ He kills his own _ .

 

The instincts exploded in him in a way that he had not felt before and he listened, emanating from that very place the imaginary knife point had been. Dread flowed through him, irrational and terrible. It battered at his knowledge, at his logic, love and experience and it overpowered them all. His feet started to move fast, over concrete, up stairs and over grass. He fled, the sounds of barking followed him, tree branches whipped at his face and body. Will allowed his greater strength to take control and his feet ate up the distance at an inhuman pace. The distance between him and the sea. He ran as though life itself depended on It, cutting across country in a way he knew from their trips back to the lake. 

 

He knew, somehow, that there was no place he could be than the sea, to absorb this immense load of emotions. Will felt he had to return, he felt there was no other place for him.

 

The journey was a whirl of sound and wetness as rain began to fall hard. Will didn't let up though. The bare soles of his feet leaving bloodied footprints behind. He chose a different route than normal, the path he took instead ran to the lip of the cliff. As he neared the edge, the pain started to sear where he had ripped himself from belonging. But this need ran too deep. Without hesitation, his feet pushed hard against the crumbling edge of the cliff and then he was falling, into the swell of the sea. 

 

Something eased within him as the water surrounded him, whilst something else ached. He placed his hand over his heart feeling at the place Hannibal would swim. He felt a stillness there. 

 

He found his rocky outcrop, hiding behind it. He felt that warmth approach. He felt it stop. He felt it freeze up. Squeezing his eyes shut, he pushed off from the rock and swam deep into the depths. Far away from his soul mate.

* * *

Hannibal drove as fast as he could to their home. He tore through the door, but he knew. A part of him felt as though it were tearing from him, his heart twisted in pain. A numbness was setting in on his senses as though the farther Will went, the less able he was to feel the world. To acknowledge it. He had come home against his instincts, he wanted to prove them wrong, that he was being irrational, that his love waited for him. But he knew it was too late. He couldn't even bring himself to call out his name, lest it be known to the world that he had lost him, that Will had gone. Hannibal ran through the house, stopping dead in the kitchen. The panel was open. Why had he kept it secret? Why did he not tell him? At least maybe it could have gone differently. Maybe. 

His hand reached across to his heart, a chill was settling on it. He _had_ to follow. Rushing back to the car, Hannibal drove recklessly. The rain started to fall, clear blue skies had turned a deep, threatening shade of purple and the rain came heavy. Hitting the windshield, it blurred Hannibal's vision. That's what he told himself, it wasn't the wetness that built in his eyes. 

* * *

Tires gripped onto the gravelly dirt as he broke hard, skidding slightly in the wet mud. Then he was out of the car, he followed that bond as though it was his salvation. Because that is exactly what it was. He couldn't remember a time before where that bond had felt so distant, so cool. His fingers itched to feel that skin, that body, his mouth was dry for the life Will's own would give to him.

 

Everything hurt by the time he felt his boots clunk on the wood of the jetty, stopping suddenly at the end, he stilled. Will was not too far, he would feel him here. But he stood, unable to move. The name of his love sat in his throat, he wanted to scream it out. Invoke the God he worshiped, bring Will back to him. But his throat constricted around the word. Suddenly the man was on his knees, fingers pushed against the wet surface of the platform, clothing drenched through from the rain. Slowly, the connection drifted farther apart and he felt cold as a grave. And still he held Will's name in his mouth. He had once gone after him when the other had tried to hide, forced him into a meeting. He would never force the being again. If he had not swam out there that day, he could have spared the Merman this pain and suffering that he knew and felt, it echoed through the man, gaining momentum every time it hit a wall of the structure that contained his soul. Part of his soul. The tattered part he was left with, cold and alone on the jetty. 

 

Hannibal told himself he did not need to cry. He let the clouds rain down upon the water in the stead of his tears. 

* * *

 


	8. Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will both contemplate their life without the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken a while, it is so busy my end. I am also sorry it seems a short chapter, it is mainly contextual and no dialogue but I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter is already partly written... I will get it to you ASAP!
> 
> Suggestions, comments and criticism always welcome!
> 
> Inspirational song - Ludovico Einaudi, Walk  
> https://g.co/kgs/M8cJj5

**Chapter 8: Solitude**

 

Hannibal sat, pushing his boot heels through the gravel that covered the exposed sea bed, the tide was in, so that the water level in the inlet had gone down a little. The seat of his jeans was slightly damp but he wasn't concerned about that. His focus was completely on the small bird in his hands, he had found it a few days back, unable to fly. Examining it, he could see no broken bones so had cared for the creature until it seemed ready to depart, now he held it in his hands tenderly, opening them up so the thing could hop around. It’s wings fluttered and stretched, with a small inclination of its head, the thing flew up into the air. Hannibal smiled. _Found_ was not the correct term, Applesauce had brought the bird to him. The very same dog sat next to him now, eyes watching the thing with the man. Hannibal absentmindedly scratched her scruffy ear. 

 

“Well, that’s another one.” He murmured to the dog, who turned to lay a lick on the man's face. He rubbed the saliva from his cheek and beard. “It really would be a wonderful thing if you pups could learn the very nature of consent.” He mused. 

 

Releasing a heavy sigh, the man stood and turned towards the wooden cabin, a relatively new addition to the shoreline. He had built it with his own hands, not really knowing he was capable of such a thing. It wasn't much but it was enough space for him and the dogs, he couldn't bring himself to re-home them, wanting to keep any piece of Will that he could. All their basic needs could be met here, he still had his house in Baltimore but he hadn't lived in it since Will had gone. The memories of how full it had been with the other by his side were too much. 

 

The day he had lost Will, Hannibal didn't return home. He had stayed, sitting on the jetty looking out to sea, feeling the bond stretch and thin. It was almost as though he was watching an elastic band be stretched and stretched, seeing it grow fragile and brittle and being sure it would snap. It didn't snap, it held, as faint as it was, but the impending fear that it would, and the pain of the rebound, hung over him. Every day he felt it, imagining his fingers could slide along that delicate sinew, sometimes he almost felt the ghost of fingertips brush his own. Almost. Sometimes as the man sat in the dark, he would enter his memory palace, the rooms that Will knew well were in abundance. He would walk around them, swim in the depths of the one he had created for the Merman. Occasionally he would feel a pressure, a door he would see and he could feel Will beyond it. His spirit heavy and compelling, but as he took the door handle and pushed through into that place, the being was nowhere. Perhaps the Merman still went there, would he want to be reminded of the beast he was bound to? The only reprieve for the other was in Hannibal’s own demise, the man concluded, again and again. No matter the pain Will would feel, it would be easier to cope with than being bonded to the creature that the man was. Eyes travelled to the cliff edge and not for the first time. Hope held him, that maybe he could gain forgiveness. That maybe Will would return here. It was why he continued to live.  It was why he hadn't cast the remnants of his soul aside completely. Not even for his own sake, but for that of Will, if he should ever need him. 

 

He only left when dawn broke, the first day he had had to live without his counterpart, to look after the animals, he had a responsibility to them. Hannibal found the pack all at home that day, waiting in eerie silence. As though they anticipated this. He had brought them here as soon as he could have a structure set up, and here they had stayed with him. All 6 dogs seemed enthralled with their life here, they thrived. Hannibal envied them that, he currently just existed. Feeling weaker as the days stretched out but watching the beauty around him thrive. The man reflected on his life often, the difference between the past and the present being clearly defined. Before Will and after Will.

 

Dusting the gravel from his trousers and then hands, he looked up to the cliff again, this time to where the construction had been started on the house he was building there. A vantage point as such, somewhere he still thought Will might one day share with him. The cabin was only intended to be temporary, as much as Hannibal had changed, there were some things that he still enjoyed, including fine architecture that he could not accomplish on his own. It was the one thing that brought him into contact with other people, meeting to discuss plans. He was far removed from the individual who used to strut like a peacock in society, now he said the bare minimum. Enough to be heard, he wasn't interested in what anyone had to tell him. He had taken everything he needed from human's, anything he had desired he had taken from them in which ever way he had decided. Now, they were tedious grey creatures. He held no hunger for them in any capacity, the only appetite he had remaining was for Will and him alone. Indeed, he would quite happily be placed in a cage, separated from everything else in existence, if it meant that the other knew where he was, that he was waiting his return and that the other would always know where to find him. That said, and it still being very true, Hannibal was learning an appreciation of the companions who kept him company in his vigil and the ones that found him, knowing he was a safe refuge, to be cared for and healed in his hands. It touched a place in his heart that nature felt he was capable of that, when he himself still doubted, despite the evidence to the contrary. 

 

Applesauce nudged his hand, waking him from his momentary stupor, he gently ran fingers through dampened fur, stroking the dog reassuringly and subconsciously, as they walked back to the wooden structure. Raindrops were beginning to fall slowly, cool kisses meeting his skin. The man had never seen rain here before the Merman had left. Now it came frequently, the earth mourning the loss of that soul. Hannibal still wondered why he himself had not let himself cry. The sensation that tears were in his throat, had never left him. They seemed an inevitable conclusion, for some reason he held that conclusion at bay from himself. That releasing would mean something, something dying or changing. A new phase, he didn't want a new age, he wanted the one he had back, the one he shared with the being. Thinking about it only made his mood darken, clinging firmly onto the memories that haunted him, taking a firm grip on his own throat, holding back the tears and letting in only enough breath to survive. His lungs screamed as he realised he was holding his breath, sucking in air, he placed his palm on the cold handle of the cabin door, pulling it through, the dog darted past his legs. It was lunch time.

 

Once they were inside, Hannibal grabbed the bag of dog food, filling each bowl with the dry food carefully, which were quickly surrounded by mounds of fur and wagging tails. The man laughed softly to himself, never really sure if they were with him because there was nowhere else to go or because Will had left a part of himself inside the man. Something that nurtured. The animals that seemed to be drawn to him in the same way they were to the Merman would attest to that. There were even some mornings that he would find the nose of Winston, poking through the water as shallow as he could manage. Hannibal knew by this point to follow, swimming into the water, warm or cold it didn’t matter, and finding a creature that had been snared in rubbish or trapped. As a human, it had been harder, but he had managed it so far. The man had even set about maintaining the woods that surrounded the inlet, clearing rubbish and applying what little tree surgery knowledge he knew, to help nature strive here. It felt natural. He had purchased the surrounding land up to the cliff and made it private property. The possessiveness that made the man was still very much a strong feature, but he equally didn't want human's in this place. As he found from his own self, they naturally tarnished things. This place would be sacred, he would see to that. If or when Will returned, Hannibal could leave, he could let him have the paradise he had maintained. That was the only thing he could do for the other.

 

So much had changed in the man, he had been reforged. So much of the Merman he could see in his own actions, but they seemed a pale imitation. Imitation that they may be, it was just his nature now. He would spend many nights mulling the thoughts over; had Will changed the way he had been changed himself? Did he see a pale reflection of Hannibal in everything he did? The man was torn over what he wished, he wanted the Merman to be as connected still to him as he himself was to the other, that there would be someone still that understood his solitude and pain in the world. In the very same breath, he wished the other weren't so haunted as he, perhaps he could find some happiness or companionship that he deserved. Will had mentioned, what seemed a very long time ago, that Merpeople would sometimes find each other for company. It would be nothing that would be comparable to the bond they had shared, that they still had, but maybe it would soothe some of the hurt, that Hannibal could only blame himself for. 

 

Grabbing the cheese sandwich he had made for himself earlier, Hannibal made his way back out of the cabin. He didn’t like to stand around too long. Leaving the door ajar for the dogs to wander, if it pleased them, his feet made short distance to the jetty. He could not help the slight elevation of his heart rate in this daily ritual, so many times before had his feet taken him up this walkway to another dimension, to paradise. So many wonderful recollections of coming to stop at the end of the end of this world to be met by Will. He should have never taken him over this threshold. As his feet met the wood with a loud announcement each and every time, he still half expected to see blue eyes peer at him, innocent joy simply at the sight of himself. As he stood motionless at the end of the jetty, observing the near calm of the water, being dappled by the raindrops, he tried to console himself that today was not the day he lived to see. Kicking off his boots and socks into a messy pile, he sat, feet dangling in the water feeling the ghost of the others soul as acutely as ever. One hand held his lunch, he had made the bread himself, the other searched a metal chest that now sat permanently on the end of the platform. Flipping up the lid he found the remnants of things Will had seen fit to put here, either interesting or dangerous, mingled with pencils and sketching equipment and Hannibal's drawing pad. Taking a bite of his food, he took the pad out and a pencil, placing the pad to one thigh he hunched over, lost to the world, as he sketched his muse. His love. The raindrops that landed on the paper soothed him, that the others skin might be kissed by rain as his was in this moment. 

 

At times he had questioned his choice to live this way, but his instincts told him to stay so here he would remain.

 

* * *

 

Will lay on the bed of seaweed he had made, the space as safe as it could be. It was night up there, he had never really shrugged off the human habit of sleeping at night. Of course he slept before but as and when it was needed. Perhaps he still held onto that life with this habit. To remember that time. Or perhaps it was Hannibal, laid deep within him as his own now. 

 

The man was only one thought away in his mind, he would always return to him. Physically eventually as well as mentally, he knew that now. No, he'd always known that. The pull towards the other was sharp, impending. Feeling, only for the second time in his life, that life itself depended on it. Yet still he hesitated, hesitated against his very instincts, he had cause to doubt them now. Perhaps a little more of Hannibal in him there. 

 

The Merman was always restless at night, worry gnawed at him, which was an entirely new thing, and not something he could lay solely at Hannibal’s feet. He had never quite doubted himself as thoroughly as he did now, sure he had made a mistake. But he could never really come to a complete conclusion, what he had felt had been real and he could see the very fruit that was borne of that instinct. It did not stop him questioning it however, why had it needed to be that way? Was this how nature worked? He didn't know what to trust.

 

As sure as the sunrise, that jolt of pain had come, reminding him and compelling him to the other. He fought it still, now he had given up the reasons he used to use, the ones that made him run. They didn't hold weight any more. Instead he envisioned the anger the man would feel at knowing, the resentment and hurt that his actions had undoubtedly caused. He didn't know if he could fix this. His hands felt feeble, his mind unable to find a way around it. It was why he fled when he felt Hannibal, there in the rooms they shared. The others spirit came with such force he was sure only wild fury could drive that strength of emotion. Or bone splitting pain. It was the first time Will realised he was scared of what he had done, questioning his every step and move to where he was right now, to see if there was another way. Maybe if he had opened his mouth and asked Hannibal that day to stay, what seemed like a very long time ago, this could have all been avoided, if they had dealt with the inevitable change together. But this was what was and it was all he had. Worrying his lip, he traced along that faint cord that ran from him to the man, trying to estimate distance. Yet still he would not decide, still he would hesitate. 

 

The body next to him shifted, without thought he moved closer, wrapping himself around the form as the sensation of regret and guilt flowed through him anew, it was never far away from him. He felt a sense of peace with the one beside him, but it was a distraction from the pain rather than a balm. Every touch, every moment that passed with this being only reminded him of Hannibal. One day Will felt as though it would all sweep him away. He was starting to doubt that neither himself or Hannibal would survive their separation. He had lost count of the time that had passed, the wound had not healed. His eyes stared into the dark depths in the direction he knew then man laid. 

  
  



	9. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal detaches further from existence, Will can feel it. Can he repair what has been done and find the other in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay in this! Thank you for your patience! Life is happening right now which has reduced my writing time a lot, but I will keep working at it. 
> 
> Part of this was written after I wrote the very first chapter, it was always destined to reach this point and I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> As always; comments, suggestions and criticism welcomed. 
> 
> Inspirational song for this chapter - Ludovico Einaudi, The Earth Prelude;  
> https://g.co/kgs/FvJm1C 
> 
> Love Becs

**Chapter 9: Legacy**

 

The storm that grew outside the french doors suited Hannibal, his eyes as dark as the clouds that were over head. His anger as fierce as the waves. It was 4 years to the day since he had dropped broken fragments of a teacup into that lake, that body of water lay below him somewhere now, taunting him in its vacant nature. He wasn’t angry at Will, never that. The anger was all his own, for himself. Holding himself so far above the rest of humanity, a self made deity, in and of himself, finally finding something worthy of worship. Of love. He truly hadn’t deserved it and yet here he sat, three years since he had last looked upon that peaceful face. 

 

The open wound that had been made at separation had never healed, that burn to follow that bond. It seared within him, the only truth he knew. But the bond was faded, swallowed in the majesty of the ocean. Long gone, he was sure. Yet, hope still swirled within him, it withered away his energy, but he could not snuff it out. His instincts still holding him fast, and his need to hold to those instincts, as a way to keep honour to his counterpart, as strong as any need he could remember. 

 

He had lived as a lighthouse, up here, for two years since the building had been completed. One view to the north west, showed the lake, the other to the east and the open sea. The waves beat at the cliffs that the house had been built upon. Eventually, all of this would be returned to the sea, including himself, an oddly comforting thought. He had hoped that maybe, if Will had come back, he would have still felt him up here, been drawn to him as before. 

 

Hannibal furrowed his brows, looking down into his glass of wine, as he wondered why he was so consumed today. He hadn’t lived in good humour since the day Will was suddenly not there, his hope ebbing away with each long and lonely day. He had almost enjoyed his time in the cabin on the lake, feeling a sense of almost satisfaction at filling in the role that Will performed so effortlessly. As the days had drawn out, and once the house was ready, he had slowly detached himself from that place, growing numb with the separation. The dogs had free reign of the area, only usually coming up here when they were in need. They had learned to fend for themselves for the most part, just as the lake now did. Indeed, it had been so long since he had had company, he wasn't sure when the last time he heard his own voice was. But today, each time he closed his eyes, all he could see were blue eyes. Innocent and hurt. So profound was the image, he almost felt like he had been there when Will had stumbled into  _ that  _ place.

 

Hannibal found himself outside of the house, looking down the sharp fall of the cliff, down into the unforgiving swell of the sea. How many times had he found himself standing here? What held him back? That small scrap of hope, the thread that seemed to hold his being together. Oh, how he wished he could severe it, be done and despair. Throw himself to the wind and never shut his eyelids to try to find respite, only to be rewarded with unforgiving eyes, staring straight into him. Through him. 

 

Maybe there was a God or higher power and this was his torture, for all his indiscretions. He was not the same man anymore, loneliness had surrounded him. Before Will, but there was comfort being on his own. In his memory palace, he had had enough to survive and find a self serving happiness. It was all ash in his mouth now, the images grayscale, flat and dull. The only thing that gave him pleasure,  _ was  _ that open searing wound, and how it seemed to still be connected with that one creature that knew him, he assumed that meant Will was still alive, he was not sure. But it burned hotter today. 

 

Sun warmed the back of his neck, Hannibal grimaced at the perceived taunt. 

 

Abruptly, he turned and marched into the house. Dark fury broiling in him at every step until he reached the cabinet that stood in the lounge, all his prized possessions presented to their audience of one. Sliding back the glass at the top, his fingers curved protectively around that cup, much like they had the first time he had touched it, the cool surface seeming to cool his anger by increments. He did not deserve this, he was  _ done  _ holding on to it. 

 

The radio fuzzed in the background; a woman talking blandly about the oncoming storm, how we had not seen sun in days. He shut it all out, focussing his intent. Quickly, lest he change his mind, his legs took him back out to the cliff edge. Pulling his arm back, Hannibal grit his teeth, muscles in his jaw clenching, as he prepared to throw the thing back to the sea, back to where it had come from, reforged as it was, and where it belonged. He sucked in a shaky breath in. 

 

His arm dropped to his side and his head sagged. A sob left him. 

 

But he could not let it go, the only truly good thing that had touched his life since his sister. The warm tears on his cheek burned and stung, he  _ was  _ human, after all. All too human. He did the only thing he could, the thing he should have done when his feet took him to the end of the jetty, in the pouring rain, three years past. If he had pushed back his pride and fear then, and called out, maybe Will would have stopped. Come back to him. They could have survived.

 

“Will!!!” His shriek was bloodcurdling, he screamed until there was no breath left in him, the cry swallowed quickly by the waves. With a shudder, he fell hard onto the ground. Salt water flowing freely over his cheeks, as the tears he had held back his whole life, were pulled from him. Belonging to the sea and determined to join it. His whole being hurt, his chest heaved and quaked in his anguish, now that he had let go, he could not stop. Hannibal thought that maybe he could just stay right here, on this cliff, until his body gave into death. “Will.” He whispered again, into his knees, voice strained. The warmth was there again, on the back of his neck, as if in response. 

 

Hannibal stilled for a moment. Dark eyes looked heavenward, ‘ _ no sun for days’ _ . He breathed deliberately slow and deep, calming himself. There was no sunlight. His palm pushed against the gravelly ground, as he hauled himself to his feet, looking north west. He stood for a long moment, just staring, not daring to believe that this could be anything more than his imagination or madness. 

 

He couldn’t hold his feet back any more. The man paced to the cabinet first, carefully restoring the vessel to its rightful place, and mentally apologising to Will for his rudeness. He turned then, towards the corner of the house that let out onto steep stairs, leading down to the lake. It took everything in him to keep his legs striding at a careful pace. He ate up the ground, but not fast enough for his heart. There was no denying it now, there  _ was  _ a pull, it was stronger. It was not what he remembered, but it had been years now. Either way, he followed the draw.

 

Feet jumped the final five stairs and Hannibal was furiously pulling at his shirt, buttons ripped and flew to be forgotten, as he discarded his clothes, one by one, not caring how cold the spring weather was. If this was insanity, let it keep him company on that rock along with the cold, until he could close his eyes to darkness, that he would not have to fight anymore. 

 

He was running now, the man realised. Only his trousers still on and, in a movement that was as graceful as he could manage, he plunged into the cold of the water. Arms beat down, into the frigid lake as he swam with all his strength to that rock. It nched towards him slowly, too slowly. Finally, breathing raggedly, his fingers grasped onto the hard, rough, coolness of the stone. Hannibal’s heart beat so ferociously he almost couldn't draw breathe. 

 

This feeling was new, similar but definitely new.  _ Insanity, probably _ , he told himself again. Pulling himself around the small craggy island, he could not have prepared himself for what he would see.

 

Small, golden fins lay very still, in the exact same position that Will’s had, all those long years ago when they had first spoken. Except these finns only reached half the way to the water, if that. Hannibal's eyes widened as they traveled over the creature, trembling and pale, to rest on a face. Gold curls framed the pale oval, chubby cheeks pink and lips trembling. Eyes closed tight, a small breath left her mouth. 

 

“Papa?” She whispered, eyelids cracked opened to clear blue eyes that immediately dug into his soul. Hannibal was slack jawed, a small blue tanzanite dog was in her tiny fist. They stared at one another for a long moment, he wanted to sooth the child, but he was completely dumbstruck by this angelic vision. So shocked, in fact, he did not register the familiar presence at his back. A small flicker of the child's eyes, and a slackening of her expression to something closer to relief, blinked Hannibal back to reality.

 

“It’s ok, Mischa. Papa is here.” The sound of Will’s voice, pushed Hannibal's eyes closed. He swallowed thickly. His throat seemed restricted, arm gripping tightly to the rock. Because this was a dream and he would wake soon. It had to be a dream. 

 

Fingertips landed gently on his shoulder, and the man let his chin drop to his chest with a whimper at the contact. He felt the Merman hesitantly move closer, to his side. The hand travelled down his arm, leaving paths of fire in their wake, to take his hand, warm and strong in the cold water. 

 

Hannibal turned his face to the being, forcing his eyes open to peer at the man, scared that if he looked at him too hard, he would be ripped from him again. A million things swam through his head, but they all fell to nothing on his tongue as he soaked in Will, as beautiful as ever and smiling at him. 

 

_ Oh, but he didn't deserve this. _

 

“Mischa?” He whispered finally, voice cracking under the strain of emotion. The only thing he could find to say. The smile turned sad, regret passing over the other’s face.

 

“I’m so sorry, Hannibal. Yes,” His eyes darted to the child, now pushing the dog along with a stubby finger, eyes softening. “I should have brought her to you sooner. I... didn’t know how to.” Hannibal couldn’t bear the sadness in Will’s voice, the uncertainty in the being. He released his grip on the hand and slid his arm around the Merman, pulling him tight to his own body. The man almost cried in relief, as arms hugged him back, feeling tension release from the body against his as he knew was flowing from his own.

 

“I was waiting, I couldn’t do anything else.”  Hannibal murmured into the vessel that held the other part of his soul. The better half. Warmth had started to spread within him, places he had forgot could be touched were awakening and he could not let go. He looked upon the perfect, pale flesh of Will’s shoulder, lips trembling, his kissed the skin, filling himself with the smell and taste of the other. Hannibal felt like it was the only thing that had awakened his sense since the last time he had been graced by the other. A starved man, finally being sated of his hunger. 

 

“Thank you.” Will replied, Hannibal frowned in confusion before, with a sigh of contentment, he felt the other through the bond, the emotions and life that laid there, it was glorious sunlight flowing into him. He pulled apart from the other, studying the lines of his face, his own head shaking slightly.

 

“You thought I would be angry? Upset?” The mournful look on Will's face stabbed at his heart. He brought a hand up to cup his cheek. The feeling of the Merman’s body under his fingertips sent sparks through his body. 

 

“I left. I ran and I didn't return. I felt your spirit there,” He touched Hannibal's temple softly, the man had to stop himself from nuzzling into the touch and closing his eyes. “You felt like a force that would devastate me. And I deserved it. But I felt the bond failing, I felt you slipping from this world. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't return to you, to face you and what I had done.” Hannibal was utterly confounded by the others words.

 

“But you knew, you  _ saw _ . You had good reason,” He had thought about it almost constantly, and, although part of him understood the fear the scene would have brought the Merman, part of him was already sure Will knew that facet, better than Hannibal himself. He was sure the other had known it so well, the reaction he had felt was deserved but not wholly explicable, in the way in which he felt he knew the being. Mischa babbled happily from behind the man and suddenly it clicked. “You were carrying her.” He said slowly, unto himself, voice pained. Of course, given time the man would have concluded that Will had to have conceived before he had left, but understanding now that that was why, somehow soothed and scolded at the same time. The Merman nodded.

 

“The instinct to return to the sea was strong, because of her conception within me. Any danger was magnified, to an irrational state. It overpowered everything I knew. Even as I ran I was conflicted, but I couldn't stop. And once I was released from those fears, I thought it was lost. You were lost. My belonging.” His voice tapered down to a whisper, a single tear fell onto his cheek. Hannibal couldn't let Will hurt, he had done nothing wrong. He took Will's face in his hands.

 

“It is still here. We are. We three.” The realisation unto himself brought a smile to Hannibals face, it felt unpracticed now but so wonderful. He was more than complete, they had been mended and a beautiful new being filled them both. 

 

As if on cue, small fingers came to rest on the man's arm. Tearing his eyes away from the other, he grinned back at this beautiful child. She lay now on her tummy, hair spilling over her shoulders, the carved dog in the other fist again. Her smile was contentment perfectioned, and aimed at him.  _ How had he come to possess this?  _ She snatched her hand away with a giggle and for the first time in years, Hannibal laughed. This precious creature, his own daughter. She stabbed a finger at her own chest.

 

“Mischa.” She said, delighted with herself. Hannibal reached out, pushing a strand of gold behind her perfect, elfin ears, they were definitely Will's. She blushed.

 

“I'm Hannibal.” He said softly, in response to her unasked question.

 

“Daddy.” Will correct from behind him. Mischa looked between them both, confusion spread on the porcelain like features before her smile returned.

 

“Dada.” She concluded. Hannibal’s heart burst. “Papa an’ Dada.” The man could almost have said she nodded to herself, as if unravelling a puzzle and finding the answer. Knowing the truth. Tears of a different kind welled in his eyes. He laughed again, looking back to Will, blue eyes freezing him to the spot. Freezing him in time.

 

“I need your forgiveness, Hannibal, I have robbed you-” Will didn't finished his speech of repentance, as Hannibal pushed himself against the other, lips pressed firmly onto the Merman’s, with such force it sent them back into the water with a splash and a gale of Mischa’s laughter. 

 

They spiralled into the water, hands held as tightly to the man as his own fingers sought and grasped to flesh. This being that had returned. He wasn't even concerned about the bubbles that left his nose or the air that his lungs screamed for, he had Will now and that was all he needed. He knew that now. Hands grasped at his face, pulling away gently from his lips and giving Hannibal an almost reprimanding look before the soft touch returned and air was blown into his lungs. The sweet taste of life that he had been bereft of for what seemed like an age. He took that precious life into his body, as flashes of gold, that was their child, darted and whirled around them, absorbed in the joy that was between them all.

 

* * *

 

Hannibal felt delirious with happiness, the smile that was on his face hurt his cheeks, as he glanced between his beloved and his daughter, but he could not stop himself. The sand beneath him felt warm, the dim familiar cavern that they had come to rest and talk within shone unnaturally, considering the overcast weather. 

 

“So you are truly not angry at me?” Will knew he was not, he could feel it. But he just couldn't quite believe it. There had been a dark fog clouding Hannibal as soon as the Merman had felt him clearly, as he and Mischa had neared the cliff. It had started to unravel and bleed back into the world, the man was returning to life. His fingers traced a vein up Hannibal's arm, grinning at the pulse he could feel. Will had forgotten how assuring the man's presence was, as he laid on his stomach next to the other, who was intently studying their child with a serene expression on his strong features, he allowed himself to soak in every single detail; old and new alike. Amber eyes moved to look at him, lips curling up at the corners.

 

“You know I am not.” He said simply, a question in his eyes. “It's unlike you, Will, to question your instincts. The bond. You know it to be true but cannot accept it.” Hannibal stated and then waited, eyes still firmly on the other, a single fingertip traced down Will's jawline, trepidation behind the sensation as though touching the most unique display behind red ropes at a museum.  _ But he was the most unique creation. Well, now he was one of a set of two. _ Hannibal's smile deepend as he cupped the Merman’s cheek, thumb stroking soft skin and lines that he could not remember seeing before.

 

“I find it hard to trust myself now, after I left you.” Uncertainty made Will's voice waver, eyes looked inward. “It took me so long to come. Now I see I should have trusted in them.” He had wasted years, he knew. Stolen them from the other, if Hannibal could forgive him he still was not sure he could forgive himself. Hannibal laughed, softly and low.

 

“So part of me was, indeed, yours these years.” He shook his head, “Here I remained, glued, in fear of disobeying my instincts to our detriment, again. And your doubt in your instincts kept you away. Life allowed us to balance, eventually. Perhaps this separation was necessary, for a reason we will see.” He let out a deep breath, truly he did not care. Now they were here, where he hoped they'd stay. The thought creased his brow in worry. Concern edged his voice as he continued. “You will stay, Will, won't you?” Hannibal had to stop his fingers from wanting to curl into the other tightly.

 

Will laughed now, the dark need he felt spike in Hannibal pulsed adrenaline through him. The dark love, which he adored and returned.  _ How had he survived without this?  _ The warmth of the other's words wrapped around him, comfort where he had felt constant unsurity. The relief was incredible.

 

“So now you begin to doubt again? You know I will stay with you. I would not long outlive you, the little piece of you that I have been blessed with, would keep me alive. As long as she needs me.” He turned his gaze to Mischa, it appeared it was currently her turn to hide, clutching onto a small rock and keeping still, as Winston moved through the water, searching for her. She had soothed the pain, given him a focus and purpose. “How did you… not succumb, Hannibal? You stayed so strong.” He murmured.

 

“I took the dogs and came here. This became my work, waiting for you and carving a new place, for you and the things you touched. That was what I lived for. I admit I began to lose sight of that, recently all I had wanted was to see you. That nothing else mattered. I almost gave in.” The man reflected, he knew he had been close. Perhaps a day from the irreversible. Fingertips brought him back from those thoughts, sweeping a lock of hair from his forehead. His being melted at the touch, soft smile spreading on his face. 

 

“I'm sorry, Hannibal.” Pain bled into the man from the other with the words, he knew he would need to absolve the other of the guilt, it would take time but he would not relent until it was a distant memory.  He turned back to Will, eyes soft with emotion.

 

“You do not need to be. You came back as you said you always would. You kept our daughter alive and strong, and now we  _ know _ . And now we will stay.” Hannibal bent down to kiss the other, soft lips parted to welcome him there, and he took that mouth; warm and utterly addicting. The sensation and taste was both old and new, seemingly from another lifetime and also within a dream he had revisited every single night. As they parted, Hannibal's eyes travelled over the Merman, conflict in him at the comfort of seeing him in his natural form and also his own dire need to have Will on land. Desire and love came crashing down hard on him, they had been walled off for years, now the barriers were gone and he was at mercy to the tide that was sweeping him away. His eyes returned to the beings face, a knowing smile there.

 

“I would like to see the place you've created,” Will turned his eyes upwards, to where the house was built atop the cliff, answering the question he knew was held back by the other. “And the dogs.” He added. A grin almost split Hannibal’s face in two.

 

“It is ready for you whenever you feel it is right, for you both.” Hannibal’s mind was already running over plans to be made for both Will and Mischa, as they would need him through the change. 

 

“I would tell you to stop scheming, but I do believe it will be soon.” He looked again to the golden haired child, who was making her way towards them, wriggling over sand to push between them. He didn't need to say to the man that it would be as soon as the child was prepared and happy to do so, the warmth he felt in the bond said he knew. Will watched as Hannibal looked at Mischa, such wonder and immense emotion behind his eyes. He was already in love, it made their bond glow and pulse. The man reached out to walk finger tips over the child's back, as she wriggled and giggled.

 

“In the meantime, my love, you can tell me all about this beautiful creature. I need to know every detail of her life so far. Call it repentance for the guilt you so needlessly feel.” Will laughed at the suggestion, unease in his own perceived wrongs, starting to fade. 

  
And so the Merman began, with great fondness, telling his counterpart every stitch and detail that made the tapestry of their daughters life, up until this monumental chapter. 


	10. Echos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Will back, how will their life take shape together again as a family....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for bearing with me, absoloutly no writing was done the last two weeks due to Fannibal related things! This was going to be the final chapter and then the epilogue .... but I didn't get through everything I wanted to here and the chapter was already pretty darn long... so into the next chapter! 
> 
> I hope you guys don't mind time jumps.... I do that a lot in this fic!!!
> 
> Inspirational song - Ludovico Einaudi, Dietro Casa
> 
> https://youtu.be/N3cn9k-pB3g

**Chapter 10: Echos**

 

 

Hannibal watched, with great amusement, as the small blonde being sprawled flat on her stomach on the gravelly surface, fingers covered in the dark silt that she was digging in, searched for creatures and critters. The sandy soles of her feet swung around wildly above her head, as she hummed to herself. She stilled suddenly, hand darting into the hole she had made, after a moment a grin of satisfaction spread across her face as she turned towards him, giggling she brandished a red crab between careful fingers. 

 

 

“See Daddy, I caught another one!” She exclaimed excitedly.

 

 

“I see. What is that now? Three sweets after dinner?” Mischa nodded vigorously and Hannibal chuckled to himself. “Well, I think I had better prepare myself for the rough side of Papa’s tongue, darling.” His daughter laughed before carefully returning the very calm crab back into the hole, small hands pushing the sand and stones back where it had been excavated from. Dusting her palms off, she stood and turned to walk the short distance towards Hannibal on strong legs, before depositing herself into her father's lap, eliciting a small grunt from the man. 

 

 

“It's ok Daddy. I won't tell if you don't.” She beamed up at him, golden curls a glorious mess, waving in the wind. Hannibal mused that she was becoming quite the pleasant handful, growing so quickly it was hard to keep track of her newly acquired skills, and her quick mind. Hannibal looked down on her, trying a reprimanding look on which was spoiled for the softness around the edges and the gentle chuckle he couldn't contain, as she fidgeted in his arms, finding a comfortable seat. 

 

 

“Now then, we would both get in trouble. You know that I cannot keep things from Papa, even if I wanted to.” Besides, he quite enjoyed the chiding that Will would give him, quick witted remarks exchanged that would always bring passion to the surface. Mischa pouted her full mouth thoughtfully at the remark, before a look of triumph graced her features

 

 

“I could have one today, one tomorrow and one the day after.” Hannibal grinned with mirth as he nosed into the crown of her head, inhaling her wonderful scent, she always smelt of the spring. Fresh, new and wondrous. Small, sandy fingers held tightly to his arm, encircling her tiny form, Hannibal hummed in feigned consideration.

 

 

“When did you become such a clever thing? Well, I suppose I would get in less trouble that way, you are so thoughtful Mischa.” She laughed now, detecting the humour in his words. 

 

 

“I have always been clever, Daddy.” 

 

 

“Is that so?”

 

 

“Mhmmm.” 

 

 

“I shall have to consider moving the cookie jar in that case.” Blue eyes considered him seriously, in a way that shouted the child felt the ruling unfair, of course Hannibal was already well aware that cookies were starting to go missing, from time to time. Her ire was quickly smoothed by a gentle kiss laid on her brow. For the first time in his life, he was the one that eased and bent the rules, much to Will’s exasperation at times.

 

 

They sat for a while in silence, watching the sun begin to set, a beautiful spectrum of colours dancing over the water, sparkling and glistening before them. A cool breeze drifted around them, moving the trees at their back, the boughs and leaves making a gentle tune, bringing chill enough for Applesauce to creep closer to the pair, resting her nose on Hannibal's leg. Mischa ruffled her feet in the shaggy fur, sand and grit rubbing off on the mutt, evidently she did not mind, rolling to her side and licking at a slender, bare leg. Mischa squealed at the dog, a well rehearsed game played between the two. 

 

 

The tiny being let out a small sigh against his chest, tiredness and contentment that warmed Hannibal. It had been his duty to keep her well occupied and outside today, which was never a problem for the two. They had different worlds set up across their land, from the fairy hideouts in the woods, to the pirates in the secret cavern, if they were quick about it they could even discover the ancient cities under the water in the lake. Today had mostly been spent hiding from the terrible beasts, of varying sizes, that roamed this land, before forming a truce with that nation over some lunch. The leader of which was now laying on the dainty feet of the child. Then Mischa had decided to find as many animals as she could along the tidal water edge. Indeed, Hannibal found himself stifling a yawn just thinking of the events of their day. He would need to brew some strong coffee when they got back up to the house, it was not likely that the man would get much rest that night. As if sensing where his thoughts were drifting to, Mischa tilted her head up, peering up at him, a little concern tight around her eyes. 

 

 

“Is Papa ok?” Hannibal was always aware of the connection between himself and the other, whatever he was doing, it was constantly being assessed by his subconscious. If Will had needed him he would have known. As it was, small pulses of discomfort surged into him from the other every so often, closing his eyes Hannibal would focus, building a small golden ball in his mind's eyes, to push back waves of warmth and comfort. He wasn’t quite sure how he did it, but he could feel the ease that the gesture provided, even from down here on the water's edge. 

 

 

“Papa is doing, great.” Hannibal replied soothingly. “I do think it is time to go up for dinner though, are you ready, Petal?” Mischa nodded in response, pulling her feet from under the dozing dog. All three stood, the two legged creatures brushing the sand from themselves whilst Applesauce trotted over to the cabin which had now become the dogs lair, doubling on occasion as a camp out hut in the warm summer nights. “Ah, and don’t forget the flowers.” The child grinned, sprinting off towards the jetty to grab the small bunch she had picked, quick feet returned the child and brought her to a sudden stop in front of Hannibal.

 

 

“Got it!” Mischa declared, holding the few blue flowers tightly in her fist.

 

 

“Just a small bunch?” Hannibal asked, receiving a severe look, which the man knew meant he was in for a light scolding for his ignorance, no doubt.

 

 

“I can only take a few!” The girl retorted, defensively, “The bees need them.” She nodded to herself, the final words said in a lecturing tone that he knew was learned from himself. He huffed a small laugh.

 

 

“Naturally.” The man conceded with a slight tilt to his head, trying to keep his face serious. Mischa's face blended into a smile too easily, she would normally chide him until her father would pick her up and tickle the sterness from her. Hannibal’s eyebrow drew up slightly, he squatted down so his face was level with hers, taking his thumb he wiped a smudge of dirt from her cheek gently.

 

 

“Mischa,” He began, the hint of reprimand in his voice causing her to chew her lower lip, colour rose in her cheeks confirming his suspicions. “Do I need to turn your pockets out, young lady?” Her jaw firmed for a moment before she sighed, pulling a hand from her pocket. The long green limb of a frog spewed from between her fingers, she had done the best she could with the small hands she currently possessed to encase the creature entirely. Hannibal suppressed a grin, beady eyes peeking at him from where it lay, quite content in Mischa grasp. “Is it injured?” 

 

 

“No, Daddy.” She replied, her tangled hair moving with the small shake of her head.

 

 

“Mischa, you know the rules. They must stay out here, in the world. It doesn't do them any good to be inside.” She nodded, eyes downcast, understanding but clearly wanting to keep the animal with her, an old argument by now. 

 

 

“He's my friend.” She replied sullenly. Hannibal hated to see her sad, he knew that, like Will, there was something natural in her that craved companionship. Perhaps their bloodline was evolving, this need strengthening in harmony with what the world needed. The man paused considering the angelic face in front of him, a masterpiece of his sister's features blended seamlessly with Will's. It would not do to remind the girl that she would soon have a companion to cherish that would live and play alongside her very soon, she wouldn’t sleep come the night. 

 

 

“Mr Frog seems quite content,” He mused, looking again at the creature, lazing on the small palm. Mischa returned her piercing gaze to him, eyebrows drawn together, awaiting her father’s words. “Perhaps, it would be ok for just one night.” The girls face split in a grin as she jumped forward, wrapping the unoccupied hand tightly around his neck.

 

 

“Thank you, Daddy!” She paused a moment, before untangling herself from him and in a lower tone, the seriousness almost back there, she added, “His name is not Mr Frog. It is Lucy.”

 

 

“Oh. Well then, it is nice to meet you Lucy.” He took the dangled green leg between thumb and forefinger and shook it in greeting. Mischa’s laugh was like music.

 

 

“You are silly, Daddy.” She concluded, Hannibal had to nod in agreement. Fatherhood had made him intensely silly at times and he had no regrets. He flashed a grin at his daughter before donning a serious expression.

 

 

“You mistake me Madame, we have a guest to entertain tonight and I am always in a serious bent of mind when we have visitors. I wonder if the silverware is polished?” Mischa’s eyebrows shot up, excited and eager to cater for her amphibious friend.

 

 

“Oh, Daddy, can I help? Lucy will need a bed, I never wear my socks, she could sleep in one of those!”

 

 

“Well, as long as you don’t put her in your mouth.” He responded with a half smile, as he stood, taking her hand and guiding them both to the stairs that led up to their house on the cliff and the exciting new step in all their lives. 

 

 

“I only did that once! And, and… it’s because crocodiles carry their babies in their mouth and I thought the frog might like it!” Turning her head back towards the water for a brief moment, she saw the small snout poke from the water side they had just left, “Bye, Winston!” She yelled out, the fish responded with a flick of his tail as he retreated back into the depths. Not for the first time, Hannibal wondered how long the average lifespan of a Dogfish was supposed to be, as they ascended the stairs together.

 

* * *

 

“And then, the Prince thanked the Princess for saving him and he declared that he was eternally in her debt.”

 

 

“What about the dragon, Daddy?” Mischa’s eyes shone with intrigue, as though she hadn’t heard the story for the hundredth time, heavy lidded with exhaustion as they were. Hannibal’s deft fingers fastened the second band around the end of a golden plait, laying it precisely on her chest to match the other. 

 

 

“And the Prince said sorry for thinking the dragon was mean and not going to help him. Then the Princess went back to the dragons house in the wood for tea.” Mischa nodded, satisfactorily. The girl settled back on to her pillow, Hannibal knew what was coming next before it was uttered after a yawn that overtook his daughter’s question.

 

 

“What did they eat Daddy?”

 

 

“Cake, jelly bean flavoured cake.” The girl hummed as her lids closed, pulling the small cardboard box, that the frog was nestled in, into the crook of her arm. It had deciding, for the meantime, to abandon the thick sock offered for cover. She pushed her eyes open one more time.

 

 

“And Papa is ok?”

 

 

“He is just fine, you will see Papa tomorrow. Now, get some rest Petal.” Bending, he kissed her forehead and her eyes shut a final time, a deep breath escaped her as she turned on her side, snuggled in blankets as she sought out peaceful sleep. “Sleep well and wake.” He whispered to the child, lips already relaxed and breath shallow. 

 

 

Hannibal slipped out of the room, consciously maintaining his slow gait so that he did not rush his evening ritual with Mischa, despite what else was happening in the house that day. It was a hard task to fulfill, and as he descended the stairs his feet quickened. The draw to his love always there, always compelling. He knew he was not needed but the man wanted the other’s presence, a day without being able to touch the Merman was far too difficult a task. As he had moved through the house earlier with the child, he had noticed Will had been up and around, the food that had been prepared was gone. Hannibal shook his head again, remembering the plates that had been washed afterwards. But Will could be so stubborn. Grabbing a cold bottle of water from the fridge and the small bunch of flowers Mischa had wrapped carefully in sparkly paper, the man made his way further down through the lower levels of the house, to the depths, built into the cool rock of the cliff. 

 

 

He heard Will before the man saw him, as he carefully pushed the door open to the dark room, deep breaths came from the being, sounding quite like the sea. As Hannibal entered the room, his eye took in Will, bottom half submerged in the water of the fresh water pool, forearms resting on the side and his head laid on them, like a pillow. He was completely naked, of course. Blue eyes opened to look at him, in to him. A weary smile spread on his face, sweaty locks of hair plastered to his forehead. The candles that dotted the room, casting everything in a warm glow. The Mermans brow creased slightly and his eyes closed again, nostrils flaring on a deep exhale. The man made his way to the other and settled himself, dipping his feet in the water; one on either side of Will, waiting for his breath to ease again and the tension to leave his face. Fingers gently stroked hair clear of the pale, smooth skin of the Merman’s face, tracing their way to the nape of Will’s neck and gently massaging him there. The body softened and a sigh was released. 

 

 

“Did you two have a good day?” Will’s voice was pained in a way that made Hannibal’s heart hurt. 

 

 

“Don't you worry about us. You know we always find some form of mischief to get up to. She's fast asleep now. With a frog.” Will huffed a laugh at Hannibal's admission, punctuated by a wince. The man shushed soothingly to the other, thumbs running down the muscles on either side of his spine, Hannibal let one hand dip into the water, heel of his palm making small firm circles in the small of Will's back, a soft moan of relief came from the Merman. Raising his head to look up at the other, Will took a moment to study the man.

 

 

“I need to feel you.” He asked, a soft request that made Hannibal smile.

 

 

“You should have shown me before, that you needed me.” He cupped the others face in his free hand, enjoying the hush that seemed to settle on then.

 

 

“I didn't realise until now.” The man hummed disapprovingly at the reply. If he knew Will, and he did down to the last molecule, he would have set his wants aside, not entertaining them. The Merman slowly pushed away from the side of the pool, one hand remained on the edge, guiding him as his legs moved slowly in the water to the steps, set in the corner. Hannibal followed, keeping a wary eye on the being. Blues eyes looked up to him, Will shook his head.

 

 

_Stop, Hannibal._

 

 

_You know I can do no such thing._

 

 

The other snorted, reaching the steps he guided himself down slowly and carefully, sitting forward, awaiting the man to take his place behind him. Hannibal made short work of stripping the clothes from himself, coming to sit on the step behind the other, guiding the body back to lay on his chest. Arms snaked around Will, to hold him firmly against his own flesh. Hands ran over the taut curve of the Mermans stomach, half in adoration and half with the need to check that everything was going as it should. Or as it should to his medical knowledge. Hannibal's lips curved into a warm smile, as his finger tips traced the lines of Will’s abdominal muscles, firmly containing their second child in the most loving and safe embrace. The Merman’s head lolled back onto his shoulder and a deep breath was drawn, Hannibal could feel the muscles drawing tight under his hands, so he moved them to hold the hands currently gripping his thighs.

 

 

“You are doing so well, my heart.” Hannibal murmured into the other. He kept his peace, waiting for the contraction to peak, and ebb away slowly, counting the beats of the being’s heart. When he was sure the breaths Will was taking were recovery ones, he kissed the others warm temple. The man knew the only thing he could do was support, and use his common sense. This was beyond his expertise, Will’s body changed and adapted to what was required. Although Merpeople usually returned to the sea to have their young, they could also be birthed on land. The process was seemingly harder, Hannibal felt a pang of guilt, wishing he could take the others pain. 

 

 

Moving his hand to cover Will’s heart, he breathed deeply in unison with the other, closing his eyes he blended into the being. Darkness coursing through pure light, pulsing into the very core of his entire world. The tips of his spirit found a throbbing mass, bundled tightly. Surrounding it he drew the pain out, softening the thing. An ache began to grow within the man, in the curve of his spine, slowly spreading around his waist. Hannibal sighed in relief, knowing he could take some burden. The pain was sweet, almost as rewarding as the sag of Will’s body into him as the labour was shared. 

 

 

“How did you do that?” Will asked, amusement laced in his tired voice. 

 

 

“I don’t know.” Came the simple reply, the man had long since learnt to trust his instincts wholly. The Merman laughed weakly.

 

 

“It wasn’t like this with Mischa.” Hannibal repressed his own laugh at the statement he had heard more than once.

 

 

“At the risk of sounding like a broken record, Will, not only would your experiences on land and sea be vastly different but pregnancies and births are usually differing, even for the same mother to each of her children.” The exasperated sigh that the other made affirmed his fears, he was indeed labouring a point well made already. “I know it is hard, but I feel that everything is going as it should. Please do not worry, focus on what you need to do. And what you need me to do.” He felt Will nod.

 

 

“I know,” The Merman breathed, “Thank you, Hannibal.” The man did laugh then, earning himself a sharp look from the being within his arms. 

 

 

“Don’t thank me, for being where I should and doing as I should, even if it is only as little more than a mere spectator.” Pausing, he laid a soft kiss just behind Wills ear. “Do you need anything? Mischa brought you some flowers.” Hannibal nodded to where he had left the bunch along with the water on the side. He found himself watching, with unyielding wonder, the beautiful creases that formed as Will smiled, eyeing the flowers from their child. He knew the memories that danced behind the others soft gaze, the morning he had awoken in Baltimore, blue flowers by the bed before they had begun to blur in a different sense. The warmth of the memory had Hannibal searching out the scent of the being, nosing into his neck, inhaling the very essence of the sea. A more comfortable sigh left Will.

 

 

“No. I want to stay like this for a while.” The natural endorphins surging through the Merman, fuzzed his perception. Words breathy and slow, actions deliberate and becoming easily forgotten. 

 

 

“As you wish.” 

 

* * *

 

Hannibal wasn't sure how many hours had passed, but he felt it was the early hours of the morning. Mischa was still soundly sleeping, their bond with the child was not the same as their own, which was a circle without beginning nor end. With Mischa, it was an extension onto oneself, like adjoining houses. You knew if the inhabitants were happy, or sad, if there was danger, but there was no transparency, no absolute truth that was found in the bond between the two men. It was no lesser, simply different and for a reason. 

 

 

They had sat on the steps for most of that time, the frequency and pain building in the contractions. Hannibal could help only so much, needing to have his senses to keep Will safe, and their child. It had been almost an hour, Hannibal assessed, since the Merman had turned to kneel, arms wrapped tightly around the man and his head rested on the others shoulder. The time for conversation had long since passed, the being focussed solely on coping with the pain, with his body opening to allow the child within him to emerge into the world. Hannibal knew it was close now, he remained within the other, swimming through his veins and could feel his body’s reactions. He could also feel the fatigue in Will, she would need to come and soon.

 

 

_She?_

 

 

_Yes, it's a girl._

 

 

The exchange of thought and revelation sent emotion flowing through both, but the focus quickly returned to the job at hand. Suddenly, Hannibal felt Will bear down, a low growl sounding from his throat as he did. The man moved his palms down the others back, slow firm patterns drawn into the muscle as they waited out the next wave. It came, and another. Will gritted his teeth together, following his instinct to push and Hannibal could only admire the strength within the other, quietly giving their daughter life.

 

 

Then came one final wave, the grunt that sounded from Will was punctuated with sudden relief. Arms loosed from around Hannibal and plunged into the darkening water, and the man watched in awe as Will sat back, bringing a tangle of healthy pink limbs, topped with dark hair, to his chest, quickly counting the ten fingers and ten toes quiet obviously wriggling with life. The Merman moved forward to lean into Hannibal, and arms quickly supported the being, the babe safely between them. 

 

* * *

 

Will watched Hannibal pace the room, the tiny bundle secure in his arms, a dumbfounded grin on the man's face, utterly besotted. The being shifted slightly, he could already feel the muscles knitting back together, his body physically adapting again. It wasn't quite pain, but it was an exhausting ache. He was quietly amazed at how quickly his body changed now, coming on land the second time, the length of the process to evolve was halved. Mischa's change was even quicker, and less painful. They had decided it was probably because she was young and growing, but it did bode well for their future, coming and going from the sea to the land. And now this one, born with legs, was a new, wonderful puzzle to configure. Will grinned at the thought. 

 

 

It had taken the man no small coordination, or time, relocating them all to the bedroom, but Will could sat now, disbelieving that there had been a time he had managed this without the other. The strength and support that Hannibal gave, so naturally, was a balm, it soothed any pain or worry. Watching the man stare down in such utter amazement at the tiny babe, reminded Will that the other had been deprived of this with Mischa. Guilt began to surface and Amber eyes snapped up to land on his face.

 

 

“No you don't.” Hannibal’s tone was firm but not unkindly. “How you could, in any capacity, feel guilt after what you have just done, is simply beyond me. And there is no need, Will.” No matter how many times he had said the words, it was always lovingly spoken, no hint of irritation at all. Always patient, always gentle. Will gave a slow smile in return, putting an abrupt stop to that particular emotion. Looking down again at the child, Hannibal continued. “What shall we name her?” They had held off on names until the birth, wanting to savour the surprises that came. Their eyes connected again, the Merman licked his lip in hesitation. The man tilted his head questioningly.

 

 

“I was thinking Abigail.” Will replied softly, Hannibal froze where he stood. He knew all of It, he saw their pasts and presents as one, he could feel the web of their future too. Undetermined and flexible but he felt it still. Will knew this part, this failing that Hannibal felt towards someone that could have loved him. That he could have loved and moulded. She had been snuffed out, one of the few regrets that lived in the man. He saw a faint image of the girl, not viewed by his own eyes but it was still within him. It seemed their newest addition had eyes the colour of tempestuous waters; a deep green, just like the girl in Hannibal's memories.

 

 

The man sat down on the bed next to Will, eyes glued to the baby, fingers sought out the Mermans, tangling them together tightly. 

 

 

“Abigail.” He whispered down to the sleeping being. “It's perfect.” Hannibal murmured to Will, turning now to his love. The eyes on him were soft and tentative, quickly showing relief when his suggestion was accepted gladly. The glorious being that sat here, loving and understanding nature at his core, had brought so many teacups back together. He couldn't undo what Hannibal had done, but he provided the opportunities for the man to attone and makeup for those regretful things. Hannibal had made a solemn oath to himself that he would treat those chances as the blessings they were; he would not waste a single one . There was not a soul on this earth deserving of the Merman. “Thank You, Will.” Hannibal's voice was thick with emotion again. The Merman smiled in a manner that said there was no need. He truly had no idea how good he was. The free hand of the being raised to his mouth, covering it as he yawned. 

 

 

“And for a nickname,” Will continued, “She is so sweet, I think she should be our little Pudding.” Hannibal laughed softly, squeezing the hand in his grasp.

 

 

“Petal and Pudding.” The man murmured. It was perfect. “And now, Will, you should sleep.” Hannibal bent over the other, laying  a soft, lingering kiss on the others wholesome lips. Hands gently caressed the man's face as he moved back, bringing the tiny body of Abigail, closer to his own. “I shall watch this one.”

 

 

“Trying to get up to trouble already with her? I will be overrun by miscreants.” They laughed together, Hannibal couldn't resist the urge to comb through the dark, long curls of the other.  

 

 

“Only the best kind of trouble.” Hannibal reassured with a wicked grin. 

 

 

With no fight at all, the Merman sunk into the soft of the bed and closed his eyes, looking for the deep rest he so badly needed.


	11. Reverie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final hurdles are overcome towards completion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for this chapter delay. I only have the epilogue to edit and flesh out and my babies are complete and I'm having a hard time letting them go. Bittersweet really is the theme. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope it was worthy of the wait and you can see the parallels drawn from this Alternate Universe. One where our dearly loved cannibal finds his peace.
> 
> I shouldn't be too long adding the final part. Thank you for following this story.
> 
> Inspirational song; Ludovico Einaudi - Reverie
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4Mjth49TtI
> 
> As Always, comments, criticism and suggestions always welcomed.
> 
> Love Becs

**Chapter 11: Reverie**

 

Last night they had slayed a dragon, at least that was how Hannibal had imagined the thing that remained between them. The last remnants of guilt and regret had been chased away, he could feel it, the bond clear, pure.

 

“It’s beautiful.” Hannibal whispered to Will, as they stood on the cliff edge. Those blue eyes that were deeper than the ocean itself, shone back with excitement. With joy and love. They could both feel the truth in it, as though they had become closer still. Not that either had thought it was at all possible. 

 

“It’s all I ever wanted for you. For us.” Will replied, voice hushed under the sound of the sea. Ever moving, ever changing. 

 

The thing that had laid between them, like a thin veil, was a silly thing. But it had gotten in the way as Abigail had approached her firsts. First tooth, first words, firsts steps… Will would always watch with sad eyes as he remembered how alone everyone had been when Mischa had gone through the same. Well, excepting the steps, which had been as sure and strong as Will’s had been, in this very house. Their family home. As delightful as it had been for Hannibal, the Merman could only see another natural process he had robbed his love of. 

 

As Hannibal closed his eyes, he thought back to the first day that Will was back with him. On land, and recovered. The way that the being had walked towards him, as though a debt was owed. The way his body submitted to Hannibal’s gentlest touch. The man had hurt at the crack in the other, it was visible in the way Will moved and spoke. He loved that confident innocence he knew was at the core of Will. He had looked into those eyes that he loved and saw so much need to repent, for no crime at all from a human perspective. Hannibal reminded himself again, that Will was not human, no matter how much he had taken from the man as his own, including that awful self doubt. The Merman still held himself in standards above nature, not egotistically but just by what the world required from his mere existence. 

 

Hannibal had refused that guilt at every moment he glimpsed it. Taking the being in to his arms and loved him as he had deserved. Had tilted his chin up everytime it dropped slightly. Had laid him down upon their bed to prove how much the man adored everything Will was, again and again. Hannibal had spent his life mirroring, what he surmised as, the cruel deity that the masses tend to worship; ruthless and answering to no one but his own needs. If Hannibal had actually believed in a God, as others did, it should have been just as Will was. Responsible, loving, attentive and selfless. Will was  _ his  _ God, the only thing he would worship with his life. 

 

Yesterday, Abigail had jumped from the cliff for the first time, a squeal of excitement as she held onto her older sister’s hand and lurched into the air. Hannibal could never watch any of them do it without his heart being in his mouth. It had become quite the regular occurrence, Will and Mischa running at the edge and jumping out of sight, whirling through the air, to land as gracefully as was natural to them, swimming as quick as they could to the shore, racing up the steep stairs to the house. Of course, Will would slow to allow Mischa to keep abreast, but Hannibal could see he had to try less and less as their daughter grew stronger. The man had learned to laugh as they flew over the edge, but as that small form bounded towards the edge, long dark curls bouncing with every stride, he found his heart yet again where it should not be. Of course they were fine, it’s what they were; strong and hardy and made to be in the sea. 

 

Hannibal had watched, breath held, until one dark and one fair blob emerged from the water, laughter echoing up the walls of the cliff. He sighed out relief, feeling absurd in his reaction but it was a natural part of being human. Will had been next to him, and he felt the guilt before he had seen it, a blaze of red that blinked away as the man turned towards the other. Their talk had stretched out into the evening, verbally and through the bond, laying underneath the stars on the warm summer night. Gentle snores coming from Mischa and Abigail, lying in sleeping bags close by.

 

_ It isn’t that I should have known better, I did know better. I didn’t listen. I knew you should have been near me that day. I knew and I said nothing. _

 

Hannibal let out a deep sigh, both men’s eyes closed, they swam together in the room Hannibal had created the first time they had spoken.

 

_ Will, how do you know what would have happened if you had stayed? _

 

_ I know it would have been better than those years. _

 

_ Would it have been? _

 

It was Will’s turn to sigh. He could be as stubborn as a mule when he wanted, Hannibal chuckled at the thought.

 

_ If you had stayed, who is to say the pregnancy would have been successful? Your kind need the sea. If you had stayed we might not be here, you never would have asked to move. I know you, William. If we had stayed, you may have changed, lost a part of yourself, well more than you already did.  I may not have changed the way I needed to. You may have returned to the sea then and our love died. _

 

_ Our love would never die. _

 

_ You can not be certain. We are here, we are together, we are one. That is all I need and desire, if I had to go through years of that lonely pain again for just one day, Will, I would.  _ _ The optimist thinks this is the best of all possible worlds. The pessimist fears it is true. I am neither, I know it to be true, the best that any world could provide. In fact, I pity my being in other world's, they most hold a fearfully sad penance for the bliss I find here. _

 

In their shared room, Will swam towards him in his Merform, as he always took there, tail undulating powerfully, the dim light reflecting off the scales, casting shards of blue and green through the water.  _ Oh, but he was breathtaking _ . Fingertips touch the mans flesh and moved through him, the lips came towards him, touching for a brief moment before they pushed into his form, then there was light and colour and warmth. It was all they could see, blurred and merged. It was all that was. They were one. The entity heaved and sighed, moving fluidly through the dark water. Heat seared blissfully and the red was expelled, it seeped from them.

 

The dragon was slayed.

 

When both opened their eyes to the sky, coming back to the world, their laughter danced through the stars, loud enough to bring two small bodies over, finding comfort in loving embraces. A breeze swept over them, fresh and clean.

 

Hannibal opened his eyes to the other now, in the light of day on the edge of their cliff, glee still shining there.

 

“Why did I agree to this again?” 

 

“Rebirth? Come on. It'll be fun.” Will grinned, pure mischief in his smile, Hannibal could not help but return it. 

 

“We share many things, Will, but our concept of fun is vastly different.” Hannibal huffed with a nervous laugh, fingers laced together with the other's. 

 

Will moved towards him, hands snaking around the man's body, head resting on his chest, over his heart. “Hold on to me.” Will breathed, there was not one caress he did not cherish and feel to the last molecule. 

 

Hannibal obeyed, resting his head on top of Will's, breathing him in. That soothing intoxicating scent he would never resist. 

 

“Ready?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

With a small laugh, the Merman’s arm drew up slightly higher, the embrace tighter as he pulled Hannibal into him. Into him and over the edge. Hannibal’s fingers grasped into the other, and his breath caught, stomach lurched into his mouth. 

 

Then…. Then they were falling. Spinning through the air, the others hands gripped Hannibal tightly, lips laid softly on his neck. The moment drew out, dizzying and thrilling. Hannibal felt himself laugh, as Will turned them, pointed them at their vast aim. Then the cooling splash of the water, the two sank into it still entwined and twisting in the depths. Lips came down on top of the man's, breathing air into him and Hannibal felt that insatiably dangerous pull that he always did; to stay here in this moment until it all melted away. It was the most serene and peaceful place, it pulled at him to just let go. The sea calling him home, to return, where all things returned. Hannibal resisted, as ever, accepting the breathe and swimming to the surface with the being. 

 

They broke through the surface, their turn now to hear their own echoes of laughter reflected at them from the severe cliff face. Looking up, the girls looked down on their parents, then the faces disappeared. 

 

“We better move!” Will urged, amused. Still holding Hannibal's hand, they pushed through the water and towards the cliff just as screams of delight sounded above. Within seconds, water splashed onto the faces of the watching two. The girls broke through the surface further away, already swimming towards shore, grins and giggles shot back at their bemused parents.

 

“That's called cheating, young ladies!” Hannibal called out, before they began to swim after the children. The man already knew he would lose the race, Will’s mercy in competitiveness only stretched to the kids. There was no competing with Merpeople when it came to swimming. Or much else, Hannibal decided.

 

Still, it would be the sweetest loss the man had ever known.

 

* * *

 

Will sat on the floor between the two small beds, rear end becoming quite numb due to the prolonged good night. He was never as good as Hannibal was at keeping to a schedule. He covered his mouth as he yawned, looking first from blue to green eyes that didn't look half as tired as he felt.

 

“Girl's, if you  _ don't  _ go to sleep then you  _ won't  _ get enough rest to enjoy playing with Morgan tomorrow.” Will's eyes quickly took in the eager grin of Mischa and the eyeroll of Abigail. He couldn't resist the chuckle that bubbled up. His sweet daughter seemed to have developed her first crush and the younger was equally growing tired of it. 

 

“Papa…?” Abigails voice was sweet innocence, Will knew what was coming next. “Can you tell us. The story?” It was requested at least once a week, alternating between the two men, no doubt finding great amusement in the small and not so small detail changes. The man sighed, there was no point trying to fight it.

 

“Only if you promise to close your eyes.”

 

“Promise!” The girls spoke in chorus, beaming at their Papa. Will could only shake his head and smile. He wondered if there was indeed anything that he could refuse them. 

 

Moving to kneel, he pulled the blankets up on Abigail as she laid down.

 

“One day, there was a Merman. He lay alone on the bed of the lake, watching the clouds drift over head,” 

 

Abigail closed her eyes as he tucked the blanket under her chin, bending he kissed the smooth skin of her brow, relishing in the giggle that left her as the short beard he now wore tickled her. Will nodded to himself as she lay still, moving to the second bed.

 

“And then he saw ripples on the surface of the water. Being the inquisitive and highly intelligent creature that he was,” Mischa giggled now as her Papa self aggrandised himself, “He went searching for the source of the ripples.” 

 

He brought the covers up over his eldest daughter as she curled onto her side, blue eyes closing as his kiss landed true on her equally lovely brow.

 

“Peering over the rocks of his lookout, with his trusted Dogfish at his side, the Merman saw him. The most beautiful being he had ever seen. But he was also deeply sad, the Merman wanted more than anything to see him smile.” 

 

Will settled himself on a cushion in the corner. Applesauce had already taken the comfortable chair. 

 

“Don't miss any out Papa-” Abigail was interrupted by a yawn.

 

“Yes, Papa, we will know!” Mischa finished for her sister.

 

“Well I can't tell the story if you don't keep quiet.” He waited til the girls had settled down, enjoying the soft sounds of their breathe in the quiet of the night. 

 

“The man had a broken cup, and he dropped each shard slowly, watching the piece until he could see it no more. The Merman waited until the man was gone before he went in search for the pieces.”

 

“Daddy's cup.” Mischa put in sleepily. 

 

“Yes, Daddy's cup. The Merman picked up every single shard….”

 

* * *

 

Will sighed as he entered their bedroom, a contented sigh. Hannibal sat in bed reading, waiting for him as the Merman would wait for the other. Carefully placing a bookmark to mark his page, the man closed the book and placed it on the nightstand, watching the other with a smile on his face that the other never failed to create. 

 

“How far did you get?” Hannibal knew, if it had taken longer than usual, which bedtime story was being orated. 

 

“Farther than usual. Mischa is excited about tomorrow.” Hannibal's old friend had a son, they had begun to invite them over occasionally. It was a rare thing, but something the girls enjoyed. Even with the little contact they did have, they both felt the questions that were unasked there. It was amusing to both men to be somewhat of a mystery to others. 

 

“She stayed awake long enough to laugh at Daddy chasing Papa back to the sea.” He turned to grin at the man, they could laugh now. Now it was the past, a necessary step to reverie.

 

Will stripped off his clothes, before climbing between the cool sheets, beside the other. 

 

“And which bed will they wake up in tomorrow do you think?” The man asked turning on his side, to mirror the Merman. The girls always woke together, be it in the younger or the elders bed, they would find each other in the night. Many times, in fact, the men woke to find the girls curled between them. Mornings of laughter, light and love. It would seem that this bed was big enough for the multitude of fingers and toes that wanted to rest there.

 

“I think I will leave the little mysteries in life to unfurl themselves.” Will replied with a laugh. A predictable yet still uncertain cycle. Like each day that graced them. 

 

The Merman reached a hand up to cup the man's face.

 

“You did well today.” Will said with a smile. It was Hannibal's turn to huff a laugh.

 

“Yes, I appear to be an expert at falling from cliffs. Not nearly as graceful as you though, my love.” A finger traced down the Mermans arms, following the lines of his muscles. Once the palm had reached the others chest, it's stroked slowly down over the skin.

 

“Well I have years of practise there.” 

 

“I am more than willing for you to claim this title, Will.” Hannibal was all too mortal to find joy enough to repeat such a thing. “In this instance I believe I will serve better as referee.”

 

Will moved closer to the other, his hand now over the pulse point of Hannibal's neck, enjoying the steady thrum that always gave him comfort. His thumb grazed over the stubble that dusted the man's face. Marvelling, as he often did, at how the severity had smoothed so easily from the other over the years. Eyes that smiled so readily instead of looking at the world behind a barrier. He saw now, not just observed. He experienced their world, took breathe in it, not merely existing. It was what the Merman had always known was there. In the very heart of the man. 

 

“Now Hannibal,” Will murmured into the small space that separated them, minimal as it was it was still too much, the Merman decided, “You are not fooling me. If one of the girls asks you to jump with them, you wouldn't even need to consider it.” 

 

Hannibal hummed, accepting the statement. The man was forever awestruck by the other, his eyes lingering on Will as they always had, he could never be full, never be sated with the other. 

 

“As usual, you are correct but with one oversight.” The Merman tilted his head slightly, waiting for the man to correct his statement. “If you asked anything of me, I would do it. Cliff dives are no exception. Although, I hope you will not abuse that power.” Hannibal added, quirking an eyebrow and drawing a half smirk on his lips to show his jest. 

 

Will grinned, the wonderful flush of red creeping up his cheeks. Moving forward, lips almost touching, the Merman shivered in anticipation.

 

“Never.” 

 

Lips met lips, parting naturally to their counterpart. Warmth danced between them, as breathes quickened. Will pushed his body against the other, Hannibal submitted to the power of his other half. Closing his eyes, the body moved over him, that mouth was on his neck, kissing the sensitive flesh that it found there. Skilled hands traced the outline of the man, thumbs running over ribs and tracing the dip between navel and hip. The movements elicited gasps and moans, desire drenched words forming on the tongue of the man. The tongue that wanted dearly to taste but allowed itself to be sampled, losing his own wants in the achingly pleasing motions of the other. 

 

_ Oh, how I ache for you. Always. _

 

_ I will always soothe that ache, my heart.  _

 

As the man lay, the cool cotton becoming warmed, fingers combed through hair, gripped to flesh, moulded against muscle, he let himself be desired. He let himself be adorned. He let himself accept this love.

 

It was not a matter of deserving. Life was not as fair as that. His sister had not deserved death. But life had given him this lot and he no longer needed a reason. He grasped it with both hands and would never let go. Never hold back.

 

They lost time, together, as one, on a mattress that was their world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanted a traditional happy ending I would stop here. Writing the epilogue broke me but it doesn't take away from this sweet and loving ending.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many many years later, the myth evolves into a legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it is the end. I am not going to say that I didn't cry writing this, I did. Every time I picked it up. These babies meant a lot to me and to be finishing this story is something else. My heart hurts. I really hope that you have enjoyed the ride and you enjoy the way I have tied off Will and Hannibal's story in this AU. 
> 
> I do plan to print this story off in book form, I will be getting some artwork commission so it is all nice and lovely. If you are interested, do just let me know ASAP.
> 
> Love Becs
> 
> inspirational song; Ludvico Einaudi - Waterways
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PaHNVIwkArs

**Epilogue**

 

The man that lived on the edge of the cliff had become somewhat of a myth over the years. None really sure how old he actually was or if he lived alone. Some claimed that they saw fairies in the woods there, angels that had no place on the earth. Children listened eagerly to the stories, adults dismissed them with laughter. All that most were sure of was that there was a great deal of mystery that surrounded that place. Under the shroud of mystery, perfection had laid untouched for long years.

 

Hannibal sat, for a final time, at the end the jetty. His daughters were with him, grown women that they were now. Grown and strong and full of life, Hannibal could not have asked for anything more in this mortal lot he had drawn. The man did not feel strong anymore, not for a long time, in fact. He was dying, he knew. A gentle sniffle came from one of his daughters, the other hushed it away.

 

“Dad, you don't need to do this. We will look after you.” Mischa spoke softly, sorrow in her voice. They had had this discussion many times.

 

“It is human nature, sister.” Abigail took the argument for her father. There was just as much sadness in her, but she could grasp the situation a little more realistically than her softer sister.

 

“I can't be the burden that keeps you land bound, Mischa.” He wiped a single tear that had fallen to her cheek. “Your sister is right. We fade away, I would rather you remember me vividly.” The small sob came from Abigail now. Turning, he wrapped an arm around each woman, encompassing them in a strong embrace. They had been his world for many, many years, wonderful and delightful years. More than he had ever hoped for, he had been truly blessed. How could one not slip from this world with a smile on their face knowing this was what had been their existence?

 

The wordless goodbye dragged out, sun stretching out their shadows along the platform. Eventually, Hannibal slipped into the water, with only a small amount of assistance from his daughters. On cue, Will emerged beside him, in his Merform. That beautiful face impassive, contrasting against the torturous emotion that Hannibal felt stormed within the other. Clearing his throat, blue eyes met his own, despair already welling there.

 

“Are you ready for our last swim, beloved.” Will had not argued with the decision, he hadn't needed to. The Merman had felt the man's decision, firm and final, before it had even been voiced. Hannibal had felt just as clearly the devastation within Will, but that was inevitable whether it would be now or later. He just hoped his Love forgave him for the pain, the man did not want to leave behind a weak shell that was dependant on these beautiful beings, denying them their freedom. He could not, would not do it. He nodded to his counterpart. Will had aged too, in a way that you would imagine a Demigod rising to the rank of a God, beard that looked as at home on his face as the smooth cheeks he had in his youth, when they had met. Silver streaked his hair, wrinkles and lines on his face that spoke of many years of laughter and happiness. He reached a hand out to caress the face that had given him life, all those years ago on this very spot. And too many times to count since that pivotal moment in the man’s life.

 

“I am ready.” He replied, voice gruff with emotion he did not have to explain. Will managed to smile at him reassuringly as his arm held the man tight. Even in this, the being pushed his sadness aside to comfort the other. Hannibal had never stopped being in awe of Will's love for him, even here, at the end, after all this time.

 

 _The End._ The man thought, perhaps only really considering it in its entirety now.

 

 _A beginning._ The Merman countered, his view of life in circles held firm.  _My soul will find yours again._

  

_How can you be sure?_

 

_Warrior, Astronaut, Teacher…  whatever shape our souls take, we would find each other and see each other. I just know._

 

Hannibal turned one last time to his children. The girls watched, holding one another tightly, Mischa sobbing into Abigail. The younger sibling had her jaw held firm, a tremble in her chin as she looked one last time upon her human father.

 

“Sleep well and wake, Dad.” She murmured softly. The line he had used every night, either bidding them farewell at the water's edge or tucking them into their beds at night. They were in human form now, but with him gone they would not need to assume it again. They were free to lead their lives in and out of the water. Grandchildren would come, Hannibal was sure of that. If he had one regret it would have been not seeing them. Something in him told him somehow, someway he would know them.

 

“Take care of each other.” With a last smile at the two beautiful beings he was partly responsible for creating, he soothed himself with the legacy he would leave behind him, and turned, slowly swimming towards the narrow neck of water that led out to the vastness of the sea, his beloved at his side.

 

 _What will I do without you?_ Came the voice in his head.

 

 _You will live and love our daughters. I am in each of you._ Hannibal answered.

 

Will turned his face away as he swam, trying so hard to hide his sorrow from the one that was departing.

 

_Will, I am tired. Please, take me._

 

Without hesitation, the Merman surrounded the man with his body. Hannibal nuzzled into the warmth and strength that was there, that had always been there, unwavering. Fingers combed through his hair, lips finding his own for the last kiss above water they would share. Their passion had never ebbed away, as reliable as the sunrise. Their lips parted.

 

“I love you.” Hannibal wanted to announce it to the world once more, let it be his final words. Will smiled sadly, before resting his forehead against the others.

 

“And I you.” After a moment of peace, a silent agreement came between them. Hannibal took in his final shaky breath, before the Merman pulled him into the depths of the sea.

 

Hannibal almost laughed as he enjoyed the feeling of travelling through the swells, secure in Will's arms, unrelenting in their hold of him. In their care of him.

 

_It has been too long since we swam together. Do you remember when we would delve into the depths together?_

 

_They are memories I keep in our palace. I will visit them. Everyday._

 

_I would always feel this pull, an unravelling. It was almost irresistible._

 

_I know._

 

Of course Will had, It was always why he kept a firm head, brought him air, urged him to the surface. Hannibal would always forget what he was down here. The perspectives he held on land melted to nothing, when he was down here, with Will.

 

Will would slow and press his mouth to Hannibal’s, his last meal being the sweet life that the other fed him, before he would surge further into the dark calm.

 

_Oh, but what sweeter way could there be to die?_

 

 _I would sooner you not die, my heart._ Came the reply.

 

_There is no point in wanting the impossible, no matter how wonderful it would be. Mylimasis._

 

The only reply were arms that held him tighter and a heart that beat stronger, in contrast to Hannibal’s, beating weaker and weaker as they descended. Eventually, Will stopped, coming to rest on a shelf of rock that jutted out over an endless deep below. He cradled Hannibal in his arms as they sat, water whirling around them. Blue eyes searched the man’s face, desperately absorbing Hannibal in those final moments that they would share.

 

Hannibal rested his palm over the other's heart, closing his eyes he pushed his spirit forward into the being, flowing through his life blood, finding his heart and the patterns that lay upon it from their life together. The fingertips of that force, caressed him there, finding his sadness and curling tight around it. It beat hotter in the grasp, it couldn't dissipate but it was comforted by the man there. He opened his eyes one last time to look at that being, the one that had saved his life and soul. His smile was weary now, lids heavy. Will's head shook slightly in denial before he pushed his lips onto Hannibal’s, trying to breathe life into him.

 

_Not yet. Please._

 

The words were accompanied by a sob that racked the Merman’s body as he held the man so possessively. Instead of a reply, Hannibal's hand held Will to him, with the last strength he had. Instead of taking the breath offered, he kissed his love. Bubbles leaving his mouth and nose, he kissed him with everything he had left in that shell. The darkness seeped into him, his bones growing cool, a coldness he couldn't remember experiencing for an age. Darkness seeped into his lungs and his fingers lost their grip. The body released that soul, long tortured and tempered, long mended and loved, the soul left.

 

Will held firm. He knew, felt the moment it was gone, felt the stillness. The loneliness surround him in the water. It was as though someone had shut off all the lights and he hadn’t known how much despair there was in the world until this point. He fell forward over the man’s body, bringing it into him as though he could absorb him somehow. It was futile, he knew and still he tried. A hand floated in the swells, lifeless. Will snatched it back, brought it back to press to him, to his heart. He felt anger, for the first time. Anger that he could not see the tears that fell from him, that they were being stolen by the vastness of the sea. Eyes closed, he could not bear to look at the lifeless form he knew he held, Will wept, unable to let go.

 

Something moved in him. The Merman stilled, looking inward. Something shifted, expanded within him. Will gasped as though he were on land, light blossomed in his chest. The fingertips that had held place there had never released, as alone as he had felt outside his skin, the hold was still there. Strong and reassuring. Then came all the thoughts, as though a library database was being sorted and filed in to his brain. Memories flowed passed his eyes, not just viewed looking onto the past. They were his memories now, his and Hannibal's. As though they had always resided in the same form, experiencing it as one.

 

_Resided in the same form?_

 

_You knew I would never leave you. What made you think death would be any different?_

 

Will’s eyes shot open, scanning the body he held. Still and lifeless and yet Hannibal was still here. Still with him.

 

_How are you here? You are within me?_

 

A warmth seemed to spread over the Merman’s skin, as if it were an embrace.

 

_We knew we did not know everything that our bond afforded. I always thought there was something more, some step closer._

 

_I am not mad with grief?_

 

_You may be that too, but you are not alone. You need to let my body go, Will._

 

_You will stay though?_

 

_Always. You can not rid yourself of me now._

 

Will heard that laugh in his mind, it brought a smile to his lips.

 

The Merman was more than reluctant, though. He knew life, it’s endless cycles, that energy transformed from one place to another form, but this was different. This was the body of the man he had loved, the only other being that he had known, truly. That had known him truly.

 

_Close your eyes, put your head back and let me wade into the quiet of the sea._

 

Will obeyed, his eyes closed, he relaxed back. Fingers loosed their grip and the body drifted from him. The being simply sat in the quiet for a long moment.

 

_Maybe now you will be able to see yourself through my eyes, Hannibal._

 

_I can._

 

Warmth pulsed in Will a little stronger, pleasure from the other soul.

 

_You always saw me as ethereal. And I saw you as something not meant for this world, too great to simply reside in a human body. You were meant for more._

 

_And now I am, Will. Your being was strong enough for both our souls to reside within. Together, until we cease to be. Together._

 

The being opened his eyes again, as he sat there. Holding a hand out, he observed his fingers, the strength seeming to seep slowly into his limbs. Fingers flexed, blue eyes stared at the things slightly perplexed, before he attempted to laugh in the deep. Two souls controlling one form.

 

_This will take some getting used to._

 

_Indeed, it will. I was once informed, by the most beautiful being that I ever met, that Mermen are hardy creatures. Made to survive in the sea. Can we swim? You have no idea how long I have envied your form._

 

_Oh, yes I do. I had always wanted a way to share it with you. Now, you have found a way._

 

_We found a way._

 

Huffing another muted laugh, the being pushed itself from the rocks. They would enjoy this time alone before resurfacing, before greeting the world changed as they were. Changed by each other, irreversibly complete.

 

The form of the being rode the swells, swirling like a leaf on the breeze. Wonderfully free, beautifully alive within each other. Years and years of fractures and splits had been mended, brought together, fused and reformed. Finally perfection had been attained.

 

The teacup had been brought back together, for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bittersweet End.


	13. Fanvideo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was gifted a wonderful fanvid by the beautiful and talented Abigail Lecter (Darleen xo on YouTube) and I wanted to share it with everyone that has enjoyed this fic, it's beautiful and I really adore it. The editing, song choice, mood of the song is absoloutly perfect, and she managed to capture the way I altered the fall. Considering Will is not an actual Merman (which made the job so freaking hard I am sure), this video captures some of the moments perfectly, oh my little heart. 
> 
> I am so very greatful, it is wonderful. Thank you, a millions times THANKYOU! And thank you to everyone that has read and shared and given kudos, it's so very appreciated. I am in the process of getting fan art made for when I print this, so if you would be interested in a copy, just shout!
> 
> Becs

[Fan Video made by the wonderful Abigail Lecter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sePj9_5jm2E)

">

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, criticism and suggestions warmly received!


End file.
